Wallflower in the Spotlight
by art.by.kaycee
Summary: Clary Morgenstern is just an average girl living under the thumb of her rich, power hungry father. She has spent most of her life successfully staying in his shadow, remaining unbothered by the media. When her father comes home one day with a sudden surprise wedding, she fears her comfortable life may take a turn for the worse. That is, until she meets her new stepbrother.
1. Chapter 1

As I pull up to my driveway, I find it impossible to get up to the front gate thanks to the swarm of paparazzi outside. They all leap in excitement when they see me pulling in. I groan, unsure of what scandalous gossip they are going to attack me with now. I roll my window halfway down and slide my sunglasses to the top of my head.

"Like oh my gosh, what juicy gossip are we excited about today?" I squeal in mock interest, then remove all emotion from my face. Maybe if I look bored they'll realize I am useless to them and get out of my way.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, how well are you taking the news about your father's engagement?" one woman ignores me and asks, as multiple microphones are shoved in my face. I try so hard to stay calm and maintain the bored persona, but my anger begins to take over. Engaged? My father goes away for two weeks and comes back engaged? I didn't know he was even dating someone! Not that we talk frequently about our love lives. We don't really talk much at all. He is hardly home and when he is, he stays in his office. But still I feel betrayed. He could at least tell me he was doing something that important!

I can feel the blood rushing to my face so I slide my glasses back on, turn my face to the gate, and loudly growl, "If you do not get out of my way, I _will_ force you to move." No one reacts, so I rev my engine and hit the button for the gate. Photographers dodge out of the way and curse when I slam my foot down down on the gas. Tires squeal as I take off and fly down the driveway. I speed around the curve of the circular driveway and park quickly in the garage, careful not to hit any of Father's overpriced cars.

When I burst through the door, Father is nowhere to be seen. I turn to one of the maids and grumble slowly, "Where is he?" I must have been pretty scary because the woman drops the feather duster she is holding and points to his office down the hall. Of course he's in his office. Stupid question.

I pause outside his door for a few seconds to gain my composure before I angrily knock three times. When I get no response I barge in, no longer caring about his privacy. Not when I was just jumped by a bunch of crazy people looking for another story to make them money. I hate being followed by the media. I never pursued that life, yet my father's money and power threw us into it. He, of course, embraced it. He lives for the power he has over people. I, on the other hand, do not care for attention and prefer to remain unknown. I have done a pretty decent job so far, as I have generally been referred to as "Valentine's daughter" and therefore mostly ignored. But I have a feeling all interest in our family will only be multiplied with a wedding on the way. I think about how I will probably get mauled by paparazzi until the wedding and for months after and let that anger fuel me as I march into his office.

He sits in his chair behind the desk, though it is turned around and he is on the phone. I stand in front of his desk with my arms crossed, hip jutted, and eyes furrowed, sporting the best angry look I can muster while I wait for him to finish. When he finally turns around, his eyes widen a bit when he takes in my furious look, but his suave demeanor takes over and he asks the worst question he could possibly ask at that moment: "Is something wrong, child?"

"Is something wrong? Is something WRONG?! When were you going to tell me you were seeing someone seriously, much less getting freaking married?! I just got mauled by the paparazzi and had to find out from them of all people!"

"Oh yes, I meant to talk to you about that. It was all very sudden and the media seemed to get wind of it before I could get home and tell you."

There it that calm facade of false kindness and compassion that gets him anything he wants. He just turns on the charm and he manipulates everyone into believing he is sincere and trustworthy. I can see through it most of the time. Sometimes I want to believe, and occasionally I sadly do, that he really does care. That he really does want to know that I'm okay. But the fierce sting from his recent negligence reminds me he doesn't care about anything but himself.

"As for the fact that you were out without a bodyguard, please don't forget I can assign you a permanent shadow if you continue rebelling against my orders."

I grimace at the thought and quickly change the subject. "Who the hell is she?"

"Celine Herondale. She's a lawyer at a law firm I used to work for. It's a long story that I don't want to bore you with, but we decided to take a vacation together this last week. While there I realized it was time to take the next step. I really think you will like her. She's kind, intelligent, and hardworking. She is so great that I could not wait long to be married to her, so next Saturday we will be getting married. And we will be getting married in a castle, is that not exciting?"

The entire time he talks, I don't really recognize the man in front of me. His normal straight, emotionless face now wears a slight smile. He seems to actually care for this woman. Like he might somehow care about someone other than himself. And if that is the case maybe he cares about me too. I mentally slap myself and think, _Come on Clary, you know better than to think like that_.

"Whatever. I assume you would like me to be there?" I am not in the mood to fight with him about it. I never win with him anyways. Instead I roll my eyes, trying to at least emphasize my discontent.

He looks at me hopefully. "Well you are family. Celine and I were also hoping you would be one of the bridesmaids."

"Yeah, you're going to have to buy me a shitload of alcohol to convince me to consider that," I scoff.

His face deadpans for a moment before quickly morphing to one of pleading. "Please, it's very important to both of us, since you are a big part of my life and she will soon be a big part of yours." I stare him down, looking deep in his eyes to see if I can tell if he is being sincere or just wearing a mask to get what he wants. Apparently my silence means I need more convincing because he sighs and says, "Fine, what if I bought you one bottle of wine and a brand new computer and you promise to drink reasonably. I don't want any embarrassing drunk scenes ruining the night or giving the media a reason to talk shit about us."

I usually don't let him buy me like this, yet I find myself contemplating his offer. I could use a new computer, but I refuse to ask for one. There's no way I'm going to happily attend his wedding as a bridesmaid without some sort of payment of gratitude, so I decide to write this one off as him owing me. Plus I really want to see this castle he's talking about. "Two bottles and it's a deal," I grumble. "But Simon gets to come too." Then I storm out and head to my room to call Simon so I can vent.


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe he flew everyone out to Ireland to attend his castle wedding. Who gets married in a castle?" Simon inquires emphatically. He is clearly worked up about the situation. I'm just interested in checking out the gorgeous castle surrounding me.

"Simon, I think you're overreacting. We're talking about the man who rents out an entire carnival for my birthday every year and who insisted there were more bedrooms in his house than he could count on both hands. I honestly was not surprised when he said he was getting married in a castle. I was surprised he didn't go bigger!"

"You think he called Seelie Queen first and asked if he could borrow her place?"

We both exchange a look and burst into laughter. We had several glasses of wine in my room before going castle exploring, and in our intoxicated delight we are completely oblivious to anyone coming around the corner. We almost slam into an older woman wearing a crisp, grey pantsuit and holding a clipboard she seems unable to take her eyes off of. She looks like, and I find it safe to assume, she is the wedding planner.

"Oh, Clarissa. There you are. We are almost ready to begin the ceremony. Your friend here should go ahead and join the other guests in the sanctuary." I give Simon a shrug and a half smile. He nods knowingly and returns a small smile before heading off. "Do me a favor before heading back to the dressing room? I need you to head down to the wine cellar in the basement and grab a bottle of wine. Anything will do, Celine just wants a bottle to take home and I have already wasted enough time looking for you to be able to go get it myself."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" she looks up from her clipboard stopping me mid-sentence. When she looks down the hall- in the direction of the basement, I guess- and looks back down at her clipboard, I mutter, "Right, I'll just head off then." She doesn't reply as she spins on her heel and heads in the opposite direction, still looking at her clipboard and jotting things down. I head down the hall and find a door on the left that has a flashlight hanging next to it. There is another hook beside that is empty, either the other flashlight lost or currently in use. I snatch the remaining light and open the door, hoping I'm going the right way. I turn the light on and point it into the dark abyss. Some incredibly ancient looking steps lead down and end in a stone wall with a opening to the right. I am pretty sure I am walking into a death trap, but I decide to take my chances and head down.

Each careful step I take produces a loud creak which makes me nervous. I don't know how long it would take someone to find me if my foot goes through one of these steps and I get stuck. When I finally get to the bottom I find the old wine cellar, where extremely dusty wine bottles are placed sporadically around ancient shelves. The room is not large, yet it seems pretty empty. I don't know what I was expecting, but somehow I feel disappointed. "This is it?" I sigh.

"What were you looking for? A treasure room full of gold?"

The voice scares the shit out of me and makes me drop the flashlight to clutch my heart. The other person turns on their own flashlight and shines it in my face. I grimace at the bright light and he quickly moves it.

"Oh, hello there. I didn't mean to startle you," the suave voice responds in a more flirtatious tone.

"What the hell are you doing sitting alone in the dark?! That's not completely creepy or anything." In retaliation I pick my flashlight up off the ground and shine it in his face. The moment I do I wish I hadn't. My breath hitches and I freeze as I take in his flawless appearance. His flowing gold locks shine bright in the light like a halo around his head. I see his bright gold eyes briefly before he squints them in pain. Even contorted, his face is the most beautiful I've ever seen.

"Okay, Red, I get it! I shouldn't have shone my light in your face!" I don't budge so he reaches forward and lightly grabs my hand to move the flashlight down. Fire shoots up my arm where he touches me, radiating warmth all over my body. I'm so glad we are in the dark because I can feel a blush covering my chest and cheeks.

"Uh... Wh-what are you doing down here alone?" I sputter as I step back.

"I could ask you the same thing. I, at least, can defend myself if I go wandering alone and stumble upon a creeper in the basement. You, on the other hand, should probably be more careful. You could have gotten hurt if there were someone down here with more devious intentions than yours truly. Not that my intentions aren't devious, I just have more respect." What is with this guy? Is he really scolding me? Acting like I'm a child with no attention to safety?

"Well at least I'm not the creep sitting alone in a dark corner," I spit.

"Whoa calm down there Red. Don't take your lack of safety measures personal. I'm just doing my part to educate little girls of the behavior required to survive entering a creepy, desolate basement by themselves. Now, come on, we should probably get upstairs. The wedding is about to start and it looks like you're in it." He walks to the bottom of the stairs and motions up with the flashlight. "Ladies first."

"Oh no, you can go first Golden Boy. That way if any of the steps are weak you can be the one to find out. Also, I'm not a little girl." I hear him chuckle before he heads up the stairs without saying another word and I grab the nearest bottle I can find as I head up after him.

I walk back to the room for the bridal party and Celine pounces on me as soon as I walk in.

"Oh Clary! There you are! You were gone so long and we did not know where you went. I was afraid something might have happened!" I can't tell if she was more concerned about my safety or the fear of me messing up her wedding.

I dismiss the thought and reply, "I'm sorry, I got caught up in checking out this beautiful castle and then I went to get this for you," I say, handing her the wine bottle I found. "I didn't hold you up did I?"

"Thank you! No, you came just in time. We are about to go out, but I need to run you through the process real quick since we unfortunately didn't have time for a rehearsal."

I am actually glad I didn't have to endure any rehearsal/rehearsal dinner extravaganza. Father attributed it to the last minute planning and the castle being booked every day for the next year except today. I didn't question it because I was just happy this would be a one and done sort of deal. Like ripping off a band-aid. Fast and quick and then it's over.

"Shoot."

"Well, in a few minutes we will head out of this room and go to the hallway beside the sanctuary. The bridal party will line up next to the groomsmen. You will be in the middle behind Jia and before Maryse, and you'll be paired with my son, Jonathan."

"Wait you have a son?"

"Yes, did Valentine forget to mention that? I am so sorry, he has only met him once and probably just forgot to let you know I also have a kid of my own." Father mentioned Celine would be moving in after the wedding, but does that mean I'm also going to have to start living with some kid? "Okay, now once the music starts, you will take turns walking in in pairs. Have you been in a wedding before?"

"Yes, I was a bridesmaid in my mother's last wedding."

"Perfect, then you know how the rest goes. Imogen, the wedding planner, will instruct you on what to do if you get confused."

At the mention of her, the wedding planner slips into the room and exclaims, "Okay ladies, are we ready?"

Celine all but forgets I am there when she runs to her other bridesmaids to finish getting ready. I stand there awkwardly as Celine exchanges loving words with her two closest friends. Since she only has a few bridesmaids, the process is luckily a short one and we are soon off. The bridal party seems to arrive first, so we go ahead and get in our spots in line and wait. Imogen hands us each a small bouquet from a basket.

The pink and champagne assortment of flowers is perfectly gorgeous and I know they will surely smell divine. To test my theory, and because I positively adore flowers, I bury my nose in the flowers and take a deep breath of floral heaven. Then I take another because I just can't get enough of the sweet aroma.

"You know, snorting pollen doesn't get you high, right?"

Oh no. I know that voice. I know it better than I know the face that goes to it, honestly. I lower the bouquet as I slowly turn to look at him. Somehow he manages to yet again take my breath away. How can one person be so shockingly beautiful? I swear, he's more gorgeous than most models I see in magazines. The first time I saw him, he wore a grimace and I thought his face was still the most perfect I had seen. Yet that does not even compare to the playfully cocky smirk he wears now. It makes my brain melt and my knees go weak. Surely by now I must be drooling. I try to muster a snarky response, but have to drop my eyes and take a second to remember how to think.

I inhale deeply and look down at his shoes. I look to my left and my right and see a pairs of male legs on either side. That means Golden Boy is...

"You're Celine's son?!"

"Yes," he replies slowly, drawing out the 'e.' "My name is Jace. And you are?"

"Clary Morgenstern," I finally look him in the eyes and say, "your soon to be stepsister."


	3. Chapter 3

I see his eyes widen slightly before he looks down. He seems a bit flustered as he slowly says, "Oh, wow. You're, uh, my future sister."

"Step-sister," I correct quickly. I don't want him calling me his sister after I just stared at him like a piece of meat I wanted to devour. He looks at me briefly and I see a fire in his eyes. I can't tell if he's angry, or confused. He is so hard to read, seeming to have some walls built around him like the impenetrable ones my father built for himself. I keep my eyes on him as he drops his. He seems to be conflicted about something, and his body looks as tense as mine is. The wedding music loudly begins, causing us both to flinch slightly. All the couples happily link arms and get ready to walk down the aisle. Without looking up, Jace raises his elbow for me to take. I hesitate, reluctant to touch him after the reaction I had earlier in the wine cellar.

I hear a throat clear beside me and look over to see the wedding planner looking between Jace and me expectantly. I finally reach up and grab his arm right above the elbow. I can feel his rock hard biceps beneath the expensive suit. They tense a bit under my grip and I immediately feel blood pouring into my face. I look down and pray he doesn't look over and see the blush I can feel spreading across my cheeks. The doors open and the first couple, then Jia and a thin man with a grey pointed beard, head out.

Jace and I step up to where they were, pausing until the wedding planner signals us to go. We round the corner and the whole sanctuary comes into view. Everyone is looking at us adoringly, probably because we're just the cute little kids of the couple getting married. The sudden clicking and flashes of numerous cameras startles me, and I feel Jace's bicep tense as well. I look up at him as he makes eye contact with me. He gives me a small, reassuring smile and I feel the corner of my mouth upturn before we look forward confidently and head down the aisle.

I look briefly for Simon and find him staring at me with a confused look. I give him a goofy face before chuckling and looking at my father. There is a slight gleam in his eye despite his stoic face. Nothing like what you would expect from a normal groom, but I know my father well enough to know that this much expression was about as much as anyone would get. At the end of the aisle Jace and I part ways and head to our spots. The other couple, Maryse and a thin man with grey streaked hair and a scar along his cheek, are already heading down the aisle. The music stops once they get in place and "Here Comes the Bride" begins playing.

Everyone gasps when Celine walks in. All eyes are on her, while I instead look at the groom, like I do at all weddings. I am hoping to find an adoring man seeing his future wife at her most beautiful for the first time. Instead he wears a slightly forced looking smile and his face remains a constant. No overwhelming joy and happiness. I worry for Celine now. She has no idea what she is in for, what my father's first marriage was like. How he will probably put his work before his wife yet again. He does not seem to have changed, still wearing masks and able to fool you into thinking anything he wants.

I realize I must have been giving my father a weird look when I look over and see Jace staring at me with a puzzled curiosity. His jaw tightens and he goes back to looking at his mother. I peel my eyes away from his perfect face while cursing myself or having to do so. I spend the rest of the ceremony doing my best to plaster a normal look on my face, as if this were a normal wedding in which I was actually happy to be a bridesmaid in. Luckily, I am still a little buzzed through the whole ceremony so it is over sooner than I expect, and our time to walk back down the aisle approaches. Again Jace offers his elbow to me, but now I take it without hesitation.

We head down the aisle and out of the sanctuary towards the back patio doors. The groom and bridal parties are told to wait here until the bride and groom finish with their couple photos and then we would be brought in. The four who knew each other come together, hugging and laughing, while Jace and I stand awkwardly to the side watching them.

"Well, considering we're not 'cool' enough to hang with the old folks, and since you and I are going to be moving in with each other soon, we should probably start getting to know each other."

"What like 'What's your favorite color' or 'Cats or dogs'? No thanks," I grumble. I realize I probably seem grumpy but I'd honestly rather avoid Jace at this point than try small talk with him.

"Are you always this snarky or do you just dislike me in particular?" His question stuns me a bit but I try not to let it show. I can't let him know why I don't feel comfortable talking to him, but I'm also not going to get all friendly with him and play 20 Questions.

He walks towards the other four, who have settled down a bit. They welcome Jace as if they forgot about him, and then Maryse looks around for a second before she locks eyes with me and beckons me over.

"Jace, you should introduce Clary to Alec and Isabelle when you get to the reception. Surely they will come over to your new place and hang out often."

I groan inwardly. I had not considered that. My house, normally quiet and relatively empty minus the help, will now have people I do not know over often. From my current impression of Jace, I would not be surprised if he has frequent wild parties when the adults are out.

The photographer returns and directs us to the lawn to take some boring photos, all plain and serious, all posed and perfect. I didn't expect much more, considering this is my father's wedding. When I get married, though, I'll definitely be doing more fun than serious photos.

To appease my sanity, during one of the couple photos with Jace I slip in a goofy face where I stick my tongue out and make one of my eyes go cross-eyed. The photographer stifles a laugh and tells me to try a simple smile instead. Jace shakes his head but I can tell he's amused.

Eventually the photographer says we're done and Imogen directs us to to ballroom doors. Finally, it's time to party!

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. Considering what is coming next, I didn't have a better place to break it up. Just wait, the next chapter is going to be so good! Definite Clace action coming up!**

 **Please let me know what you think in a review! I like to know what you like or don't like and where you think the story should go! I seriously consider what you want to see happen, especially since I haven't quite figured out how I want to end this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

The DJ energetically introduces the couples as we walk into the ballroom, and I notice a few people actually cheer for Jace and I when we come out. I'm sure they were all cheering for Jace, though. I cannot imagine Simon woo-ing like that, and heaven knows no one else here cares that much about me. After the big introduction, I look for Simon and try to wander off when Jace takes my hand from his arm and starts leading me through the crowd. I am completely caught off guard, him just holding my hand nonchalantly, fingers intertwined, as if this were a normal thing. Like we did not just meet hours before and find out that we are to be related. Like I didn't keep reluctantly admiring his perfection while imagining what he looks like under that suit.

Suddenly he stops to avoid a flamboyantly dancing couple, and I try to do the same but the heels I'm wearing cause me to catapult forward. I feel a warm hand steady me at my elbow and another on my hip. I look up to see Jace with a huge smirk plastered to his face and his head is cocked sideways. "Falling for me Morgenstern?"

"You are so narcissistic," I groan as I jerk my elbow from his grasp and keep walking forward until I see Simon. Without warning him, I come up behind him and throw my arms over his shoulders, giving him a hug from behind while he is still sitting. "Oh, Si, I am so glad that is finally over. I thought it would never end!"

"Clare! You made it out alive! I can't believe it!" he jokes as he returns my hug with fake crying.

"Whenever you are done with your over dramatic reunion, I would like to introduce you to my friends, since you'll probably be seeing them more often."

"What?"

"My friends? The other people sitting at this table that your friend seems to have already become acquainted with." I stand up straight and look across the table at the two people giving me peculiar but amused looks.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle, Maryse's daughter," the black haired goddess sitting closest to Simon begins. She is stunningly beautiful in her deep v-neck red sparkly dress and she knows it. Clearly taking the statement "If you've got it, flaunt it" to heart.

"Alec, her brother," the quiet, black haired, blue eyed beauty beside Isabelle speaks as he points to Isabelle. "And that blue haired, crazy dancer out there on the dance floor is my boyfriend, Magnus. I'm sure he'll introduce himself at some point tonight."

"Nice to meet you guys," I respond anxiously. I can't say I know for sure we'll get along, but they seem pretty cool and Simon does not seem to have any problems with them. Quite the opposite, he seems pretty happy. He just keeps staring at Isabelle. I may need to ask him about this later. "Well, uh, this is Simon. My best friend."

Jace looks Simon up and down before shaking his hand with a smirk on his face. I want to hate the way Jace is acting, all big and cocky, so sure of himself and his looks. He's an ass and I shouldn't like him at all. Yet, the voice in my head whispers that I do kind of like it, and I contemplate banging my head on the wall to stop my thoughts from continuing. Even if I did like him, I can't. We're related now. I can't be attracted to him. It's wrong.

I glare hard at Jace before I grab Simon by the arm and drag him to the dance floor. I hear him shouting to Isabelle that he'll talk to her later as I stomp off. Yep, definitely going to ask him about her later.

The dance floor is not particularly busy, just a few people, mostly women, crowded around Celine as she half dances, half talks with everyone around her. Simon and I frequent the club Pandemonium, so we are pretty comfortable on the dance floor. I guess the DJ thought the floor was full enough, because "The Cha Cha Slide" begins playing in true cheesy wedding fashion. Simon and I laugh together as we perform the required dance moves, and I notice Celine seems to be enjoying herself just as much. I wish my father would partake in the excitement, but I'm sure if he did have some fun he would instigate the beginning of an apocalypse. He just does not know how to let loose and have fun. Speaking of my father, I do not see him anywhere. When the song ends, I walk off the dance floor and look around for him. I head down the main hall and quickly end up at and dead end in the west wing.

"You looking for me?" I hear from beside me. I don't even have to look to see who it is. Is it sad that I've only known him for a few hours and I already know his voice that well?

"Really, Jace? Why on earth would I be looking for you?"

"You were dancing for almost ten minutes! I figured you would be going into withdrawals by now."

I give Jace the blankest of stares. I know he is joking. He seems to be the type to flirt with anything that moves, even his new step-sister. But really? Will I ever get a moment of peace?

"You really don't know how to take a joke, huh?"

"You really don't know when to stop telling jokes, huh?"

"Where's the fun in that? If I can't bring a little amusement to your life then why am I here?"

I narrow my eyes at him. I wish I could tell him that it might be amusing if he were someone like Simon. Someone I'm completely not interested in. Someone who doesn't make my heart skip a beat everytime I see his face or hear his voice. Someone who isn't so damn gorgeous that I can't help but look at inappropriately despite our newly acquired relation.

I open my mouth to respond but I stop when I see my father coming out of a room down the hallway that I had walked past, shoving his phone back in his pocket while attempting to slip out casually. Shouldn't he be with his wife, celebrating his recent marriage surrounded by friends and family? Of course not, not Valentine. He leaves her alone on her wedding day to "take care of business." I start to go after him when I feel Jace's hand lightly surround my upper arm. I look up at him to find him staring at me with genuine concern. His gold eyes are big and caring, making me feel like I'm melting faster than ice cream on a hot day.

"Whoa, slow down there. Are you okay? You looked like you were about to murder someone."

Before I know what I'm doing, the words I'm thinking tumble out of my mouth. "How much do you care about your mom?"

Jace looks taken aback. The question caught him off guard. He seems to lose himself in his thoughts for a few seconds before looking at me with a sad look that quickly hardens. The guarded mask returns. "She isn't the best mother, but she tries despite all she has been through. I want her to be happy, and she's my mother, so I care about her a lot." I can see there is a lot more to him than I originally assumed. His relationship with his mother is much better than mine with my father, but it isn't the perfect relationship I have always desired either. "How much do you care about your father?"

Crap, I didn't expect him to spin that one back at me. Do I tell him? Do I warn him of what could happen to his mother, what happened to mine? As if he knew I needed saving, I feel Simon slip his arm around my waist as he stands beside me, hip to hip.

"Why did you leave? They started playing the "Cupid Shuffle" and you know me! I was dancing so hard I didn't even see you go!"

"Sorry Si. I was looking for someone. But now that you're here, we should go back to my room real quick," I say as I add a suggestive wink to let him know what I mean.

A horrified look takes over Jace's face and he looks and points between us. "Do you... Are you really screwing him?"

"What? No!" I scream too loudly. Several people in the hallway right outside the ballroom turn to see what the commotion was and my face flares in embarrassment. Much more quietly, I grumble, "We are not together, and we are not having sex. There is wine in my room you idiot." I spin on my heel and head quickly to my room without another word. I walk in and head immediately to the wine, pop the cork, and start chugging. I manage to drink half the bottle before the boys walk in the room. Simon comes up beside me and lowers the bottom of the bottle, effectively stopping me.

"Clare, we talked about this," he says quietly enough for only me to hear. Jace raises an eyebrow when he sees our private conversation and I release my hold on the bottle.

"Fine then party pooper. Pour me a glass, and I will drink like a proper lady," I enunciate each syllable and curtsy mockingly.

"One." He eyes me warily.

"Okay Dad," I huff. When Simon only pulls out two glasses, I sigh. "Aw, come on, Simon. Pour three glasses! There's plenty to go around, and we all deserve to drink if we have to do this shit!"

"Actually two glasses is enough. I don't drink," Jace confidently interrupts. My jaw drops in utter surprise. Yet again he dupes my assumptions. I feel like a jerk for assuming I knew who he would be based on his looks. Well, the looks and the attitude.

"Before you think I'm some wuss, I don't drink because alcohol was involved in my father's death, and I've sworn it off ever since." He looks down as he finishes, his eyes getting very serious and sad. I feel for him. While I still have both of my parents, I lost my brother at a young age so I know how it feels to lose a family member.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand why people apologize for things that aren't their fault. I've accepted it and I'm okay but the last thing I want is your pity." He looks at me fiercely as he finishes.

"I don't pity you. I'm sorry you are in pain. I lost my brother when I was young and I know what it's like to hurt because you've lost someone you care about."

Jace's eyes soften and seem to take on a surprised look. I am unaware of the silence until Simon clears his throat, clearly irritated. "Are you going to take this glass or not?"

Jace and I finally break eye contact and I look at the glass. I contemplate not taking it after what I just heard, but I don't want Jace to think I'm doing so because I feel bad for him. I take the glass and mutter a thank you. I guess he figured I had enough to drink already because the glass I'm holding is less than half full while his full to the brim. I down mine quickly and set it on the counter before heading back to the party.

I stop in a doorway to the ballroom and watch everyone dancing. More people are dancing than before and everyone seems to be really enjoying themselves. Even my father is smiling as he shakes the hands of several men, engaging them in conversation. I can't tell if he knows them as family or only for business, but considering my father treats them both the same I won't even try to guess.

"You know, I don't think I've seen you really smile once tonight. I mean, you were kind of chuckling when you were dancing with that skinny kid-"

"Simon," I correct.

"Yeah, him. But that furrowed brow has been the predominant look you've sported all night. I know I'm not happy to see my mother remarry but I'm not bent about it. You wanna talk about it?" He draws out the "you" as if he's hesitant to ask the question but felt like he needed to.

I realize that I do want to talk about it. To tell him everything that has happened so he knows what he's walking into. But I choke on the words and wind up shaking my head unconvincingly. Thankfully he takes the hint and lets it go. In an effort to get away from any more potential questions, I attempt to walk towards the dance floor, but the alcohol hits me hard and I momentarily lose control of my legs in these stupid heels. Jace immediately grabs my elbow and I am grateful for the help balancing... again. Had he not caught me I'm pretty sure I would have gracelessly face-planted.

"Well you've clearly had enough to drink," Jace mutters. "You probably shouldn't go in there like that. Come with me." Jace grabs my hand as he did before, intertwining our fingers like he's used to this. Does it affect him even a fraction it does me? Because all I know is I cannot think of anything except my fingers between his. Warmth and strength surrounds my hand until it ends abruptly and I realize I'm somewhere completely different.

Jace has lead me onto the roof, and my breath catches when I see the small but beautiful garden surrounded by strings of lights. While he is no longer holding my hand, I can feel his hand lightly hovering behind my back, likely there in fear that I might try to fall again. I find his presence oddly comforting.

"I found this while exploring today." Jace hangs back and watches as I step into the garden and take in all the beauty around me. An arbor entangled in vines and small lights covers the whole garden. A small concrete fountain sits in the middle with intricate iron benches on either side of it. White and lavender lisianthuses sit in each corner surrounded by white roses and white orchids with pink centers. In smaller pots around the base of the fountain I spot lilacs and hydrangeas. While I love and appreciate all the flowers, I am drawn to the lisianthuses because I don't see them as often and the lavender ones are stunning. I bend over and take a big sniff. The heavenly smell is multiplied by my intoxication. I take another sniff and I'm in sweet floral heaven.

I sigh loudly, completely forgetting that I'm not alone. "See, that is a real smile," I hear behind me. I turn around after stealing one more whiff, and Jace is standing a mere step away. I gasp in surprise and Jace immediately looks worried.

"Dammit Jace. You can't just sneak up behind me and stand so close!"

"How am I too close?"

"I can smell your cologne and feel your hot breath on my face. You're my step brother, but you are way too hot to be all up in my face." Oh shit, that has to be the alcohol talking.

"Ok, either you are more drunk than I thought and making stuff up or you just admitted that I'm attractive," he says with a smirk and a wink.

"Definitely the too drunk one. If I didn't have beer goggles on you would probably just look like an Average Joe," I try to recover.

"Oh I'm sure you don't think that. I mean look at me. Come on. When you're sober, take another look at me and I dare you to tell me you're not attracted to this flawless body." I shake my head and he takes a half step further. Now he is definitely way too close. My breath hitches and I can't stop looking at his unbelievably gold eyes. He lightly hooks his finger under my chin and gets close to my face when he says, "If you're half as attracted to me sober as I can tell you are now, you won't honestly be able to tell me no." His smirk is smirkier than ever. Dammit I'm so drunk I'm making up words now.

Thankfully Jace removes his hold on me and walks away. He disappears in the shadows and I assume he has returned to the party. Still feeling a little too intoxicated to go try to pretend I'm sober, I collapse onto the bench and watch the fountain.

I don't know how long I sit there like that, but the constant sound of the water is so soothing I can't muster the energy to move. Slowly my eyes start drooping and I accidentally drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I stand beside the door to the stairs waiting patiently for Clary to join me. She was still intoxicated when I left her so I figured she might need a bit to cool off, especially after I teased her like that. I know it was cruel, but I figure she won't remember it and I couldn't help it with that look she was giving me. I didn't, however, expect her to fall asleep. I peek around the corner at the garden after about fifteen minutes to find her head hung and her vibrant red hair falling over her face. I sigh and laugh softly. I debate going to get the little scrawny kid- Shawn, no Simon I think- but some part of me wants to hold her and carry her myself.

No, I should go get the kid. She's my step-sister so doing anything more than my usual flirting and inappropriate thoughts is probably wrong. But I flirt with Izzy, and if she needed to be carried to bed I could be a good friend and take her to bed without feeling weird about it. The more I think about it, the more I'm sure Simon wouldn't even be able to lift her anyways. He'd have to wake her up and make her walk.

My feet hesitantly carry me back into the garden and I kneel before her. Her face is completely relaxed, making her look so young and peaceful. I carefully slide one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. She is even lighter than I anticipate, so picking her up is a breeze. She settles into my arms, perfectly fitting into them. This was a bad idea. I should have just gotten the kid to wake her up and -

My train of thought is halted by the nuzzling I feel against my neck. She makes a soft moan and I'm paralyzed in fear that she is waking up. When she stops moving and her breath slows, I decide I need to hurry and get her to bed before she does wake up. I quickly head back, somehow completely avoiding running into anyone in the hallways. Luckily she showed me her room earlier so I know where to go.

When I lay her in the bed and cover her with the blanket, she tosses and her brow furrows. I go to the bathroom and fill a glass with water and set it on the nightstand, knowing she'll probably wake up feeling pretty shitty. After a minute she returns to her beautifully peaceful state and I watch her sleep for a few seconds before I slip out. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I shut the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" I spin around to find Simon staring at me angrily with fists clenched and nostrils flaring. He has clearly assumed the worst and I can't help but laugh. "Don't you dare laugh at me! She is now your sister!"

" _Step_ -sister, first off. And second, it may sound cliche but this is not what it looks like."

"I sure hope so because I don't want to have to beat the shit out of you." It takes everything in me not to laugh hysterically. My suppressed laughter is enough to set him off and his face gets really red as he winds up to swing. I easily dodge his punch, considering I saw it coming a mile away, and grab his arm in mid-air. He looks shocked and stumbles, making me think he must be pretty intoxicated as well. What is with these two?

"Yeah, I don't think that's something I need to worry about. You should go to bed before you do something stupid, like try to punch a guy that actually punches back." Simon glares hard but decides I am right before stomping off. I glance at the antique grandfather clock at the end of the hall. It's just before ten, so I head back to the party to make sure at least one of the newlyweds' children is present.

* * *

I wake to a soft light streaming through white lace curtains. I don't remember going to bed, so I don't know where I am and that makes me slightly panic. I sit up quickly and look around, realizing I'm in my room in the castle. My head retaliates from the sudden movement and I clutch my head as I slowly lie back down. I have not been this hungover in a while and I notice I'm even still wearing my dress from last night. I look on the nightstand and find a glass of water that I quickly chug. I realize I don't exactly know where the water came from but my head hurts too much for me to try to figure it out.

The clock says it is seven in the morning, but I'm not sure when I went to sleep so I don't know how long I've been out. Our private jet isn't leaving until three in the afternoon so after ripping my dress off I choose to sleep in instead of going to breakfast. After what feels like a few short hours of sleep, I am woken by someone knocking loudly on my door. My head is still pounding but I drag myself out of bed, throw on a robe, and fling the door open.

"Good lord child, what happened to you? At breakfast Jonathan said you weren't feeling good, but you look downright horrible!"

"Thanks Dad. Thanks a lot. What do you want?"

"Well considering we are leaving for the airport in a half hour I'd kind of like you to get ready to leave!"

"Oh shit is it one thirty already?"

"Watch your language Clarissa. And yes, so hurry and get ready. I have places to be and I am not afraid to leave without you." He spins on his heel and leaves without another word. I'm usually a good last minute packer, but the hangover has me moving sluggishly. Simon shows up ten minutes after I send him a text that I need help. He runs around the room throwing everything into my bag while I quickly shower and get dressed. With five minutes left, we barrel out of my room and run to the car out front. Jace leans against the black SUV with his arms crossed and wearing a smirk.

"You aren't looking so hot today, Red-"

"Oh shut it Golden Boy. I'm _so_ not in the mood." I hear him chuckle to himself but thankfully don't hear much from him after that. I pull my baseball cap over my eyes as soon as I get in back seat and Simon puts his arm around my neck and lets me use his shoulder as a pillow.

"Aw thank you Si. I love you," I murmur.

"Love you too Clare."

* * *

 **Hello all! Sorry for the short chapter, but I will post another chapter real soon! I have loved hearing from you guys so far and would love to hear more from you. Please review and tell me what you like (or don't like!) and what you would like to see happen. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Rather than helping the maids bring my luggage in the house like I usually do, I trudge straight to my room to sleep off my hangover some more. I wake up a few hours later to the muffled sound of rock music and an occasional thump on the wall. My head still hurts, but it is no longer incapacitating. Even so, the sounds are unpleasant and prevent me from going back to sleep. I crawl out of bed and head towards the noise. I don't have to go far, because the noise is coming from the room directly across from me. All the bedrooms except the master are located in the west wing, so I assumed Jace would pick one close to me, but I really didn't expect it to be the directly across from me.

The door is wide open and I stand in the doorway as Jace aligns a few bookshelves, his back turned to me. I should say something, let him know I'm standing here, but I'm distracted by the rippling muscles of his bare back that tighten with each effort made to move the heavy shelves. His perfect tan skin stretched over taut muscles shimmers with sweat and I'm pretty sure that I'm panting.

"Are you just going to keep standing there silently or is there something I can help you with?"

I feel my cheeks flare as he turns around to look at me. I try my hardest to keep my eyes on his face, but they slowly trail down his flawless body. Each muscle is perfectly toned and shaped, resembling the famous David statue except with pants on. Thank the Angel he has pants on. I would have fainted by now if he wasn't wearing pants. I silently pray that I never have to worry about that as I return to look at his face. Jace is wearing a huge smirk, and I know my ogling didn't go unnoticed. Shit.

"Okay I'm leaving. Your noisy furniture moving is preventing me from sleeping and I still need to get rid of this terrible headache I inflicted upon myself."

"Oh, my bad. I didn't realize I was keeping you from sleeping. I can stop until you're done."

"No it's fine. I'm just going to go stay with Simon for the night."

His face loses the amusement it just held, and he asks me seriously, "You're going to go spend the night with him?"

"Yes, I stay with Simon often. Sure beats sleeping in this empty house."

"But it's not empty. There are plenty of people here all the time."

"And I don't know them. Father discourages their communication with people he doesn't pay to be here, so even if I try most of them won't really talk to me anyways."

"Well, _I'm_ here now. You can talk to me."

I stare into his gold eyes for a short time. For some reason it bothers him that I'm going to stay with Simon for the night. But he's my only option considering being near Jace is kind of difficult for me to do, and I don't have any other friends that I hang out with other than Maia, who is unavailable.

"But I'm not looking to talk. I'm looking to sleep off a hangover. Sooo... Resume your, uh, moving and I will see you later." I wave and turn to leave but am stopped after a step by a hot sweaty hand on my forearm. Thankfully, he releases it as soon as I stop and look at him because the heat shooting up my arm from the contact is rather mind numbing.

"Clary, I just really don't think that's a good idea. I see the way he looks at you!"

"Whoa, what are you talking about? Simon and I are friends, nothing more, and we have been since we were six! He's like my brother and I feel more comfortable around him than I do you!" I know I shouldn't have said that last part when I see him look offended and hurt. Like he did at the wedding, I see the mask take the place of the pain and his attitude changes.

"Fine, don't believe me. Go spend another night torturing your 'brother,'" he spitefully adds finger quotes around the last word. "But when he professes his love to you I won't hesitate to tell you I told you so."

With that he slams his door in my face, leaving me speechless in the hallway. I never once looked at Simon as anything more than a brother. I only ever saw him as a loving sibling, never considering he might not feel the same way. I've always been so sure of our relationship, but now I'm terrified to see him because Jace has made me doubt that confidence.

I decide to take the chance and go talk to Simon, because I won't be able to stop thinking about it if I don't. I find the doorman and ask him to call me a ride. The black town car pulls up moments later, driven by my usual chauffeur, Patrick Penhallow. After we get through the small group of paparazzi at the gate, we are off to Simon's.

Simon's mom answers the door while talking to someone on the phone. She nods down the hallway towards Simon's room and I know what she means. We've done this so many times, it just feels natural. I find myself wondering if she thinks Simon likes me too. If she did, why would she let me sleep over? Surely that's not appropriate parenting? Hell what do I know? My parenting has been far from perfect.

I approach Simon's room and hesitate. Normally I would barge in, but I actually have to think about knocking first. I tell myself I'm being stupid and open the door slowly. Simon is sitting at his desk, headphones on, playing a video game. I can tell he hasn't heard me come in so I decide to take advantage of the situation. I creep up behind him and watch the screen waiting for him to be attacked in the game. Right as the enemy takes it's first lunge at Simon's character, I grab Simon's shoulders and scare the crap out of him.

I roll on the floor laughing as he gasps for air and curses me for causing his virtual death. He turns his game off, removes his headphones, and spins around in his chair so he is backwards, leaning his arms against the back of the chair. I still have not finished laughing when he has situated himself and he waits patiently with a scowl until I am done. As I wipe tears away from the corners of my eyes, I apologize and convince him to admit it was kind of funny.

He loosens up quickly and soon he's back to normal. He's never been able to stay mad at me for too long. We both hop on the bed and Simon asks what I want to do. When we hang out we usually watch TV series, movies, or read manga but my head hurts too much to really do any of them so I ask him to choose something we've already seen so I can fall asleep to it.

He puts in _Underworld_ and throws a couple extra pillows from his closet on the bed so we can lean against the headboard. We get comfortable and watch the movie quietly for ten minutes. Simon breaks the silence just as I'm about to fall asleep.

"I'm going to ask you something but I don't want you to get defensive or think I'm calling you a slut. But, uh, did you do anything with Jace?" That wakes me up immediately.

"What?! Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, I caught him sneaking out of your room the night of the wedding. He told me you guys didn't do anything, but he had a weird look on his face so I didn't really believe him."

"Whoa, what?" I try to remember that night. I remember drinking and being cut off by Simon, and without much food in my stomach the alcohol hit me pretty hard. Then I went back to the party. Except I didn't actually make it because Jace stopped me. I remember going to the roof and seeing the garden. I don't remember anything after that. How did Jace end up in my room? Was he the one that put the glass of water by my bed? I am so confused but don't want Simon to worry so I quickly add, "I know we didn't do anything, he just showed me the rooftop garden. Then I went to bed because I was pretty drunk."

"Yeah, Clare, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"I know, I know. I overdid it again. I let my father get to me. I saw him doing his business shit during the reception and it really pissed me off."

"So in retaliation you tried to get drunk so you could what? Disobey his order to drink responsibly and not embarrass him?"

"Maybe," I mutter with my head down as I start picking at my nails. "Considering my father hasn't killed me yet suggests I was unsuccessful."

"Yeah, I don't remember anything going wrong, and I actually remember the whole night."

I stick my tongue out at him and resume watching the movie. I see Simon fidgeting his fingers in my peripherals. Clearly something is still bothering him.

"Is there something else?"

"Even if you didn't do anything with him, do you want to? I saw the way you looked at him and I think it's a bad idea."

"The way I looked at him? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. The look you had is the look I always- uh, nevermind," he cuts himself off, with a pained look on his face. I realize what he was going to say, and curse Jace mentally for being right.

"Simon do you have feelings for me?"

Simon's face changes from anger and pain to pure terror. I'm sure he's been afraid of this conversation for a while and I am throwing it at him with no warning. Finally he musters the courage to say whatever he is going to say.

"Yes, but before you get upset you should know that I know you only think of me as a brother. I accepted that a long time ago and got over it. I don't want anything to change between us which I why I never told you. I'd rather have you as a friend than nothing at all, but honestly have always hoped you would one day change your mind."

I am completely shocked. Not only was Jace right, Simon has had feelings for me for a long time. How did I not notice? I feel bad that I can't think about him that way. I haven't had a brother for a long time so Simon has always taken that role to relieve the pain of losing Jonathan. Having feelings for Simon would be like having feelings for Jonathan.

I can't look him in the eyes, so I look at my pale hands as I say, "I'm so sorry Simon. I can't like you in that way and I'm sorry that you do. I can't imagine life without you so I really want to stay friends despite knowing this."

"It's okay, Clary, really. Like I said, I realized things would never change a long time ago. I'll admit I was jealous when I saw Jace. I mean, he's practically an underwear model. How could I not feel a bit envious of that and how he affects you." I try to retort about that last part but he cuts me off. "Clary it was written all over your face. You aren't good about hiding what you are thinking, and it doesn't help that you're my best friend and I can read you better than anyone. I've just got to know though, why are you even attracted to him? He doesn't seem like your type."

"I don't know. There's just seems to be so much more to him than what you see. More than just the good looks that everyone thinks is all he has. But he's my stepbrother and it would be pretty wrong to like him, right? I mean, our parents are married. I'm related to him by law, so being attracted to him is just weird. And my father would go crazy if he found out."

"If you want my opinion, the step-brother thing isn't that big of a deal because you aren't blood related. People might think you are weird, and your father probably won't take it well. But as for Jace, I just don't think he's a good guy. He seems to me like the kind of guy who has broken a lot of hearts. And I really don't want to see you get hurt. If you don't like me I at least want you to like someone that isn't a jerk."

"Yeah, I know." I feel my eyes drooping. Simon notices so tells me to get some sleep and there is a chance he would be gone for band practice when I wake. I mumble a thank you and quickly drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, after Mr. Penhallow had to fight the small crowd of paparazzi to get through the gate, I come in the front door and look around. Jace is nowhere to be seen so I enter quickly and head straight for my room. I lean against my door to close it, sighing in relief. I laugh at myself, realizing that I have resorted to sneaking around my own house in order to avoid my step-brother.

I take a long hot shower to relax, then throw on a lacy white baby doll dress. I twist my damp hair into a messy bun and grab my bag with my art supplies. Again I cautiously open my door and peer around the edge. Jace's door is closed but the light is off, hopefully meaning he's still asleep. I take off towards the back door and head outside.

My favorite place to draw is a gazebo in the garden of our massive backyard. You have to pass the tennis courts, the basketball court, and the pools before you enter the garden, then the gazebo sits at the far end of the garden where you get a perfect view of the ocean. It has always been my favorite getaway spot, because my father never bothers to come as far as the garden and of the employees only the gardener is allowed to enter. Unfortunately since my mother left, two of the three gardeners have been fired so the garden is not as beautiful as it once was, but I help the remaining gardener, Andrew Blackthorn, when I can.

As I approach the gate to the garden, I stop in response to an unfamiliar grunting noise. It sounds animalistic and confuses me, and the only movement I see comes from the gazebo, through the lower half where the benches obscure the view. When I take a step into the garden I release the gate and it slams shut. The noise stops and Jace jumps up from the floor of the gazebo, dripping sweat and shirtless. My eyes immediately drop to those luscious abs; they are simply mesmerizing. Wait, no stop staring! I add a mental note to buy him some shirts before I proceed to yell at him.

"What the hell are you doing?! This is my secret place, you can't come in here and drench it in sweat!"

"You're on fire, Red! Why are you always yelling at me? You know, if you want the gazebo to yourself just ask. I can work out somewhere else, I just came here for the view."

He grabs his towel and starts to go. I feel bad coming in and yelling at him then making him leave. He lives here now too and has as much right to be here as I do, even if he does have annoyingly distracting abs.

"Wait," I sigh. "I'm sure we can both use the gazebo at the same time, supposing you aren't kickboxing next."

"Oh so now you want me to stay. It wasn't the biceps was it?" He flexes to show off and I struggle not to drool.

"Don't make me reconsider."

"Okay Ging," he says with a wink. I roll my eyes and enter the gazebo, taking my normal spot in the corner closest to the water and settling in. Once I get situated I put my pencil to the paper and wait. Usually I can draw without thinking, it just comes naturally. But now I seem to have a block.

I chew on my lip and think. My eyes drift up to Jace and are immediately drawn back to his perfect six pack, glistening in sweat and begging to be drawn. I look down and see that my hand has started drawing Jace's toned abdominal muscles. I panic and unintentionally tighten my grip on my pencil, causing the tip to slam into the paper and break.

"Shit," I grunt.

"Struggling over there?"

I quickly change the page to hide it from Jace. That was the last empty page. I groan. "I'm good. I just broke one of my best pencils and I'm out of paper. Kinda defeats the whole purpose of me coming out here."

"Oh? You didn't come for the view?" I can't tell if he means the ocean or himself, but by his smirk I assume the latter. I roll my eyes and throw my supplies back in my bag. I give him a long stare and watch his face change from flirtatious to confused before I shake my head and start to leave. As I try to pass Jace, he lightly grabs my elbow and asks with a cocked head, "What?"

"I just don't know what to think. There seems to be two sides to you and I can't quite pin down which one is the real you."

"You've been thinking about me, huh?"

"See? That right there. Do you just always flirt with everything that moves?"

"No, of course not. I don't flirt with children. Or men. Geez, give me some credit."

I look deep into his gold eyes. Something in me wants to believe he is a considerate guy. That the sleazy mask he wears is to protect himself but it's not really who he is. Yet when I see how he acts I have a hard time seeing through the walls he's built. I can tell the walls are there, because I know what they look like. My father is the master wall builder. He's meticulously designed a tremendous wall of a perfect personality that he uses to get what he wants without letting on to the cruel nature of his selfish desires. Every once in awhile the wall cracks, and I see my father's real, disturbing personality. Of course, he's also an expert at quickly mending the crack and resuming his false persona, so I never see it long enough to really get to know him.

"Okay, well whenever you decide to stop being incessantly vain, let me know. In the meantime I'm sneaking off to the art supplies store." I brush past him and storm off without another word.

I get halfway to the house, figuring I am in the clear to enjoy my day, Jace-free, when I hear him yell, "Red, wait!" I slowly stop and turn around, making sure to give him my best annoyed face. He is jogging to catch up to me, and I have to wait awkwardly, trying not to stare at his irritatingly perfect body.

"You aren't planning on going alone are you?"

"Yeah, I'm a big girl. I think I can handle it."

"No, that's not what I meant. My mother told me this morning we need to be careful because the paparazzi are getting crazy. Apparently everyone wants to hear from us and since we haven't given them anything yet they are getting hungry. She said since the wedding was announced, the tabloids have been featuring the us more frequently and they are anxious to hear from the two of us more."

"What?" I yell. "No, I've done such a good job of avoiding that shit! What the hell do they want from _me_?"

"I don't really know. I don't pay much attention to pop culture and celebrities. Not really my thing. But if you just stay here and wait it out I'm sure it'll get better in a couple weeks, and you have people who can go get you the stuff you need."

I sigh and rub my forehead. I really don't want to hide out for several weeks, and I hate asking the doorman to go buy stuff for me. I know it's his job, as my father always says, but I hate having to ask people to do stuff for me. If I can do it myself, why ask someone else to do it for me? I notice my shoulders are getting hot and I don't know if its anger or the sun, but the pool behind Jace suddenly looks refreshing.

"Fine, I won't go. I'll just let my creative abilities wither away while I hide out in this prison. In the meantime, I'm going swimming."

"Ooh, that sounds fun. I'm in."

I didn't exactly invite him, but considering I don't have anyone else to talk to I dismiss that fact and head towards the pool.

"Uh, don't you need to go up to the house to get a bathing suit first?"

"No, Father had the pool house stocked with bathing suits of all sizes. Not that he ever even swims, but as I'm sure you've figured out that everything has to be over the top with him."

"Yes, I am understanding this more and more every day."

I open the gate and head towards the poolhouse. When we step in, I watch Jace look around and take in the place with awe written all over his face. After he checks out the pool tables, full bar, shaved ice machine, arcade games, popcorn machine, and air hockey table, he shakes his head and looks back at me. "He really needs all this?"

"Are you kidding? He hasn't stepped foot in here since he filmed his episode of _Cribs_. But I'll admit I've enjoyed it myself a lot since then. Now follow me. This is just the downstairs."

"What?! What else do you need in a poolhouse?"

As we walk up the stairs, I tell him about the dressing rooms and the small movie theater, as well as the much larger, full size theater we have back at the main house. I show him to the guys' dressing room and the large stock of suits he can choose from and leave him to decide. I go to the girls' dressing room and pick a skimpy green bikini. I sift through the bottles of sunscreen in every possible SPF and choose the 70, as my skin will fry with anything less.

I head back out to the pool and find Jace checking out the oversized water slide. When he sees me he asks me to show him how to turn it on. I flip the switch next to the door to the poolhouse and Jace giddily jumps on the slide and rides it down with arms in the air. I chuckle and step in the shallow end so I can ease into the cool water. Five-year-old Jace emerges from the water and is giggling as he swims in my direction.

"That seriously the greatest addition to a pool ever. When are you going down?"

I am knee deep and about to take another step deeper when I respond, "Well I'm going to get used to the water first. I don't like jumping into cold pools."

His face temporarily looks disappointed before a mischievous look takes its place that immediately concerns me. "Aw, so you don't want to jump in and get it over quickly? I can help you if you want." He smirks and wades towards me quickly. Now I am sure he means trouble so I jump out of the pool and try to run around to the other side. I am just passing the slide when I feel two arms surround my waist. I involuntarily gasp as I am stopped dead in my tracks. I feel his hot breath on my ear when he pulls me back and whispers, "Gotcha." The hot air in my ear does bad things to me, and thoughts of him sucking on my earlobe invade my head. I pray he didn't feel me shudder before I beg, "No, please don't. It's going to be so cold!"

"For a few seconds! Then you'll be used to it and you can play on the slide with me."

"How old are you again?"

"Old enough to do this," he teases before picking me up bridal style. I scream as I throw my arms around his neck and squeeze tightly to prevent him from being able to throw me. Then I realize what exactly I'm doing and release my hold. I look at Jace embarrassingly and I can feel blood rushing to my cheeks. He gives me a smirk and a raised eyebrow before he smiles and throws me into the pool.

The water is freezing at first and I come up cursing and yelling at Jace. He stands by the pool laughing hysterically, using a pool chair to support himself. I glare at him as I swim to the edge and try to pull myself out. He stumbles over still laughing and offers a hand. I take it and use the side of the pool to give me enough leverage to pull him in as revenge. Jace emerges from the water with an amused look and splashes me playfully.

We spend the rest of the afternoon swimming and playing games in the poolhouse. I enjoy hanging out with him more than I anticipated, but the flutter in my stomach that I get whenever I'm around him never seems to go away. Not to mention every time I look into his mesmerizing eyes I lose control of my ability to think.

After changing back into our clothes, we head to the mini theater and watch _Iron Man_ while sharing a bowl of popcorn. I steal glances at him during the movie and catch him doing the same a few times. At one point we both stick our hands in the bowl at the same time and I withdraw my hand quickly. I suddenly feel like I'm in some cheesy chick flick, except without the guarantee that the couple ends up together in the end. Actually, I have no idea where this is going or if it is even going anywhere. For all I know Jace is just enjoying flirting and has no feelings for me at all. I'm sure he makes all girls feel like this and could have any of them, so why would he go for someone plain like me?

These thoughts invading my mind cause the flutter in my stomach to change to more of a sinking, disappointed feeling and the giddy high I've been riding for the last few hours is gone. The only noise for the last hour has been from the movie, so I am startled when Jace asks if I am ok. I panic, realizing he must have been watching me just now.

"Yeah, just tired is all. Swimming usually wears me out," I lie.

Jace gets a weird look on his face for a moment but quickly restores his confident smile. I really wish I could get into his head and see what he is thinking. "Well considering we have both seen this before we can head to bed then. I won't be offended or tease you for having a bedtime," he finishes with a wink.

He cuts off the movie and we walk silently back to the house. Once we get back we stand awkwardly in front of our rooms. I feel like I should say something but I don't really know what to say. As I am about to turn to leave, Jace finally says, "So now that you're sober, what is your honest, no 'beer-goggles' impression of me?"

"Uh, what?" I stutter. He gives me a devious smirk and am terrified. "If you're referring to something that happened the night of the wedding I have no idea what you're talking about. I had way too much to drink that night."

"Oh, so you don't remember drooling over me and telling me that I'm not allowed near you because I'm your hot step brother?"

"You're lying. There's no way I would have said that!"

"So you're saying you don't find me attractive?"

"No, uh, I just seriously can't believe I would say something like that," I stutter as I panic, then wind up swearing and leaning against my door with my arms crossed. "Did I do anything else stupid?"

"Besides falling asleep on the roof when I left you alone with a fountain?"

I don't even respond, just facepalm and shake my head.

"Don't worry though. You're light as a feather, so I didn't break a sweat taking you to your bed. And then I covered for you with Valentine that night _and_ at breakfast so you don't have to worry about him."

I am sure my face 50 shades of red when I look at him and say, "Thank you, for that. And for putting up with whatever drunk mess I was. And thanks for today. I, uh, had a good time." I give him a soft smile before darting into my room to hide.

* * *

I lean my head against the door after closing it. Why am I so affected by this girl? She is beautiful, but not like the girls I usually go for. I can tell she is physically attracted to me- I mean, come on, look at this body- but she would never take someone like me seriously. Or trust me for that matter. Still, I can't help but want to try. She is just so down to earth and easy to be around. Sometimes I let my guard down and said stupid things I wouldn't normally say around a girl, but she would just give me that cute smile or wrinkle her nose and giggle adorably. The longer we hung out this afternoon the worse I got. When she said she was tired during the movie, I was terrified she might fall asleep and I knew I couldn't comfortably carry her to bed this time. I realized that when I was about to throw her in the pool and she threw her arms around me and held on so tight, I didn't want to let go.

I rub my temples, hoping to push the incessant thoughts out of my head. I'm starting to sound like some cheesy lovesick puppy. That's not me. I throw myself on the bed and try to sleep but wind up tossing and turning in my bed for hours. When I finally accept that sleep is not coming to me, I jump out of bed and go straight to my car.


	8. Chapter 8

I stay home the next few days like Jace said I should but quickly get bored. Without a sketch pad I am itching to draw now more than ever. Somehow I have not managed to see Jace at all and I find that surprisingly disappointing. This house is big enough that people could stay here days without seeing each other, so I don't think too much of it. I look out the window and see that the sun has gone down and all the paparazzi have left. Only a few people showed up today, so they must have finally realized they are just wasting their time. I can't stand to be cooped up in this house any longer and I am not in the mood to be babysat, so I grab my keys and sneak off in my car. There is an art supplies store I frequent only a few minutes away and I head straight there.

After parking I throw on a baseball cap to hide my face and enter the store. I go straight to the familiar aisle where I know the sketchbooks are. Knelt down in front of the shelf of sketchbooks is a blonde who from the way he is waving his hands doesn't seem like he knows what he is doing. Wait a minute, I know that golden blonde hair.

"Jace?" I sputter.

Jace spins around quickly wearing a look of shock and confusion. "What are you doing here?" he asks a bit angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing. Since when do you buy sketchbooks?"

"Are you out alone?"

"Yes I am. Why are you here?"

"Stop changing the subject. I told you it's not a good idea for you to be out alone right now. Why don't you listen?"

"Why won't you answer my questions? And stop getting angry with me! It's not like I was traipsing around town, I just came because I need a sketchbook because the paparazzi all left. Now why are you here?"

He stares at me with a calculated look. Like he's debating about what he's going to say next.

"I am thinking about taking up drawing." He was debating if he was going to lie to me or tell the truth, and my instincts tell me he is lying.I narrow my eyes, grab two of my sketchbook of choice, and storm off towards the front counter. I pay quickly and head out the front door without looking back. As I take my first step out, a barrage of camera flashes blinds me and I cannot see where I am going. I stumble back a few steps until I feel a warm hand on my lower back. I look over my shoulder and see Jace looking at me seriously, then nodding his head towards his car. I don't like leaving my car here, but I also hate driving around paparazzi and choose to follow him.

Jace opens the passenger side door and ushers me in before jumping in his side, starting the car, and speeding off like a pro. He narrowly misses one photographer but somehow steers around them with ease. I am glad the ride is short because my embarrassment that Jace was right combined with my overwhelmingly mixed feelings leave me speechless. When we get back he jumps out of the car and comes around to open the door for me.

We walk silently back to the house and yet again we find ourselves standing outside our rooms unsure what to say. This time it is I who decides to leave the parting note.

"I really wish you would be more honest with me." I escape to my room quickly before he can respond and throw myself on the bed. I rip open my new sketchbook and watch my hand fly across the page for hours until I can't keep my eyes open any longer.

* * *

I wake up to my face smashed against my sketchbook and a pencil still in my hand. I don't really remember what I ended up drawing last night, so I flip through the pages to refresh my memory. I find I drew a few flowers -lisianthuses and orchids- sporadically, but mostly I find Jace. Jace's hand. Jace's hair. Jace's rippling back muscles. Jace smiling his wide, toothy smile at me while we were swimming, complete with the small chip in his tooth to include the one weakness I've found. Lastly, Jace carrying me, unconscious. My head resting between his shoulder and the nook of his neck with my hand on his chest. I sigh and shake my head. Can I justify this as pure artistry? I mean, he _is_ a perfect model for any artist, but how do I explain drawing us together?

I stash my sketchbook under my bed and head to the kitchen to shut my growling stomach up. While pouring myself a bowl of Captain Crunch, I get a phone call from Maia asking if I want to hang out now that she's back in town. I tell her about the paparazzi and how I'm supposed to stay home, and she says she can come to my place. I'm just finishing my cereal when she pulls in.

We head straight to my room and she talks to me while I get cleaned up for the day. She starts by telling me about her trip but she doesn't wait long to ask about Jace.

"He's a nice piece of eye candy," I admit, skirting the topic of my actual feelings for him.

"Are you sure that's all? Girl, I've been keeping up with you in the tabloids like I always do to make sure they aren't saying anything bad about you. They've been talking about you and Jace a lot. And lately it's become more about you two, uh, together rather than as two step-siblings."

"What? Why would people be talking about us like that?" I ask, flabbergasted.

"Apparently they think you're a cute couple. And the images they keep capturing of you don't help your case," she gives me the eye when she finishes, and I insist she show me these pictures she is talking about. She pulls my laptop from its usual hiding place and looks up a few sites I've never heard of.

The first site is a gallery of photos from the wedding which has a picture of us right before we walked down the aisle. We are looking each other in the eyes and sharing comforting smiles. There's also also picture from the reception right before I almost fell on my face, where he is holding my hand while pulling me through the crowd. The next site she pulls up has a gallery of images too, this time a series of far away shots taken while we were swimming by the pool. How the hell did they take these? They even got a shot of me with my embarrassed, red face right before he threw me in the pool. Plus one of him chasing me and another where we're splashing and laughing. From the shots they got we definitely look like we are flirting. Then last site has pictures from one of the photographers who jumped me while leaving the art store last night. The first photo is of me right when I walked out looking relaxed but slightly irritated. The next is me with my hand in front of me trying to block them. The last image is right after Jace came to help me, with his hand on my back and giving me a serious look. Last night when I saw him look at me like that, I saw more of an "I told you so" sort of look. But now looking at him in this photo I see more of a protective look. Like he felt obligated to help me. Like he wanted to be there to save me.

A question still nags me though. Why was he even at the art store? He is not an artistic person. If he was buying a gift for someone why wouldn't he tell me? Unless he was buying it for... me. I involuntarily let out a small gasp and it doesn't go unnoticed by Maia.

"Girl, these photos tell me something is going on. I know you think he is more than just a hot blonde. Now spill or I will have to force it out of you."

I eye her warily. She is much stronger than me and more devious, so I don't doubt for a minute whether she is capable of forcing it out of me.

"Or I could just go ask the lucky man himself," she teases as she starts to get up.

I jump on her and squeal, "No! No, that won't be necessary! I will tell you!"

Looking rather pleased with herself, she giggles and settles back down. I tell her everything I can remember, from meeting him in the basement and finding out who he was right before the ceremony to running into him in the art store. She periodically interrupts me to ask questions but mostly sits and listens giddily.

"I just don't really know what to think about him. Despite my best intentions not to, I have this attraction to him I can't suppress. I feel different around him, but I also feel like I should be really careful because I could easily get hurt. He seems like he could be a great guy, gorgeous looks aside, but he isn't very good at being himself. I can see his cocky attitude is something he puts up to make people think he is a certain kind of guy, but I don't believe that is him. But what do I know? I'm clearly not the best at reading people because I couldn't even tell my own best friend was in love with me for forever."

"He finally told you?"

"You knew?!"

"Well, everyone knew. Except you obviously. But he is my friend too so I wasn't going to go behind his back and tell you."

"Yeah, I understand. I just can't believe I couldn't see it. If I couldn't tell if he liked me or not, how am I supposed to tell if Jace thinks about me as anything more than his new step-sister?"

"Well, I'm pretty good at reading people. Where is he? I got this."

"First off, he's not a dog on a leash. I have no idea where he is, and we haven't exactly exchanged numbers so I don't have a way of getting a hold of him. But if we happen to run into him can I trust you not to make an ass of me?"

"Girl, I am the most trustworthy! Don't you even worry. Now let's go see if we can find him!" Before I can tell her no she is already out the door. I'm worried this may not end well. I have to quickly chase after her before she gets away from me. No way am I giving her a chance to speak to Jace without me breathing down her neck to make sure she doesn't say anything dumb.

I find her in the kitchen just as she is leaving it. "Not in here. Lets try the basketball court." I follow her out to the back yard. The view to the courts is a straight shot, so we know immediately he is not there. We head down the long path to the garden and as we are approaching the pool I can hear splashing. I nod towards the pool and we walk up to the gate. Jace is swimming laps back and forth, completing several before stopping at the edge of the pool for a break. He looks up and sees us standing at the gate and looks momentarily startled.

"Oh hello. Here for the show?" Cue the smirk. And... Yup, there it is. Like clockwork.

He pulls himself out of the pool, water rippling down his perfect muscles, and I hear Maia mutter, "Holy shit."

I nudge her with my elbow and whisper, "Hey, you've got a little drool in the corner of your mouth." She touches both corners of her mouth and glares at me, sending me into a fit of giggles.

Jace watches us with amused eyes but doesn't say anything. After a few moments, Maia clears her throat and introduces herself to Jace.

"So what are you girls up to tonight?"

"Obviously the traditional girl sleepover things, like massages, pedis, half-naked pillow fights-"

"Half-naked pillow fights?" Jace looks genuinely interested now.

I roll my eyes. "No, Jace. She's teasing. We are probably just gonna hit the pins."

"Do what?"

"The bowling alley? Did I forget to tell you where that was?"

"Uh, yeah. You kinda left that little detail out."

"You should join us Jace!"

"Uh, Maia, I don't think-"

"Nah, Clare Bear!" She knows I hate when she calls me that. "We would love to have you join us!" Now it's my turn to glare at her.

"Cool. Let me dry off and change. I'll be right back." He goes to the pool house and Maia immediately jumps on me.

"Holy shit. I've seen pictures of him but damn he looks so good in person! When are you jumping that?"

"I'm not jumping that-"

"Can I jump that?!"

"No!"

"Girl I'm just messing with you. I know he's yours."

"He's not mine! I don't own him!"

"But you totally like him. It was written all over your face! I know you pretty well and I've never seen you look at a guy like that."

"Really?"

"Yup. But I need a little more time to read him. He is not an easy one to judge."

"See what I'm telling you!"

"Everything you said is true. Especially the part about how amazing those abs are. I could just lick them-"

"Shut it! Here he comes." I panic and decide to make something up to pretend to be talking about something other than Jace. Oh no. I'm blanking. I don't know what to say! Without thinking first I finally blurt out, "Yeah, well sharks can't be that bad if they kill less people a year than coconuts!"

"What?" I give her the look and she immediately understands. "Oh, uh yeah. Fair point. I guess sharks are okay. Oh hey Jace, didn't see you there. You ready to get your bowl on?"

He winks as he replies, "Ready as I'll ever be. Now what were you saying about sharks?" Maia and I burst out laughing and between giggles I explain to him what we were "talking about." Once we get back to the house and down to the basement, I give Jace a quick tour of the place. I show him the movie theater, the indoor pool, the fitness center, and lastly the bowling alley.

"So what, did he run out of money before he got to the bumper cars and the arcade?"

"Ha. Thats funny. Clary, can you imagine your father in a bumper car?"

I try to, and the thought is a mix of hilarious and terrifying. "Yeah, no. Not happening. He doesn't even use any of the shit he already had built, much less things that he would consider childish," I say the last part while mocking my father's voice.

Jace gets a phone call and excuses himself for a minute so Maia and I busy ourselves picking our balls and getting the rows turned on. We don't even notice Jace return with two new people.

"Um, I hope you don't mind if we have people join us? These guys kind of just showed up." I turn around to see Jace's friends from the wedding. Izzy looks as stunning as she did when I first saw her. I have a feeling I'm always going to pale in comparison to her.

Izzy kindly greets me before she introduces herself to Maia. "Quite a place you've got here. Can't help but feel like I've seen it before though."

"If you've ever watched MTV Cribs there's a good chance you have. My father built this fortress just to show it off so as you can imagine MTV came begging to see it."

"Hm, yeah. I did used to watch that show. Back when I was busy being a mundane."

"A mundane?" Maia and I question in unison.

Jace, who seems to have found a comfortable spot leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, interrupts, "It's her new thing. Mundane people are boring and live simple lives doing mundane things. Therefore, she and her friends have deemed these people 'mundane' and classify them as lower beings."

"They aren't lower beings! We just feel like you are better utilizing your life if you are not mundane."

I'm curious now. "What exactly is classified as 'mundane'?"

"Well it's not an exact science, but there are several things most believe you can avoid or do to improve your life. Be out and do spontaneous, adventurous things. Don't watch television. Minimize social network activity. Always say 'yes'. Things like that."

"Always say 'yes'? You can't seriously do that?"

"I mean, you don't literally _always_ say yes. But any time you're about to say no, think really hard if that had to be your only option or if you can do it but are telling yourself not to. It all sounds crazy but my life has become more exciting ever since I stopped being a mundane."

"Hm. That is pretty interesting."

"So are we gonna get these balls rolling or what? I call this shiny black one." Jace grabs a ball and chooses a lane.

I shoot Simon a quick text that he should join and I receive the "Omw" text almost immediately. I wonder if he would have responded so fast if I hadn't mentioned Izzy in the text.

We have five lanes, and since I was the last to choose a lane I end up right next to Jace.

"Oh look, we're lane partners. I'm sure you won't look too bad bowling next to this badass pin destroyer."

"Oh is that what you are? Think you're pretty good at this game? This should be fun." I grab my ball and confidently walk up to my lane. As I've done many times before, I throw my ball, giving it just the right curve to hit the sweet spot that sends all the pins flying. I don't even watch long enough to see the ball hit the pins, because I know I got a strike. Having a bowling alley in your basement definitely has it's advantages.

I enjoy seeing Jace's jaw drop as he watches the pins scatter. I walk up next to him and bump him with my hip. "Your turn Goldilocks. Let's see what you got."

"You think you're real cute huh? I'm not letting you win that easily." He confidently steps up to his lane and barrels his ball down the lane. While he may not have my precision, he throws the ball with enough speed to knock all the pins down.

"Don't waste your time blondie. She'll smoke you every time," Maia yells from her lane.

"Nah, that was a lucky shot. You're just shit talking."

Without saying another word, I bowl again. Another strike. "You were saying?"

Jace eyes meet mine with a curious and calculating look.

"Aw! You guys started without me?" I hear Simon moan as he comes in. Damn, that was fast.

"Sorry Si, we filled all the lanes so we didn't think to wait. But you're just in time to see me destroy Jace!" I hear pins crash behind me. I look back and see none still stand in Jace's lane. Dammit, another strike.

I grab my ball and make my move. I get another strike, but just barely as the tenth pin teeters before it finally falls. I hear Jace huff beside me as he grabs his ball and takes his turn. He knocks down eight pins first. He gets the other two next for a spare, but the lead is mine and he is not happy about it. I grin and take my turn. Strike. Jace looks confused now, and everyone is now half playing, half watching us.

Jace bowls another strike. I confidently walk up and roll my ball. I know it isn't right as soon as it leaves my hand, and all I can do is watch it knock down only nine pins. It was bound to happen eventually. I have only gotten a perfect game on a few occasions.

Jace takes his turn after I knock down my last pin, showing me up with another strike. I get another strike myself, and Jace returns with another eight which he rounds out to a spare. My next roll is not good and I get a spare too. Jace bowls strikes the rest of the way to the tenth frame and I do too. We are neck and neck, and this will determine who gets the better score. At this point everyone has stopped what they were doing to watch us.

I roll a strike and get to roll again. My next roll doesn't leave my hand right and I only manage to knock down eight pins. Shit. They're split. I try my hardest to do the cool trick from the movies where you spin the ball right and it makes both pins fall, but I do a terrible job at it and wind up with a gutter ball. Jace confidently walks up and bowls. Strike.

Here it is. This next roll will determine who wins. He swings and puts too much force into it, which throws his aim off a bit and causes him to only hit eight pins. Jace knocks down the other two, but it is still not enough. I have beaten him by one point.

Everyone high fives me and congratulates me, then tease Jace for losing to a girl.

"Yeah yeah, she beat me. Doubt any of you could do any better," Jace replies bitterly.

"No, but the difference is none of us have boasted we could," Alec tells him with a pat on the back and we all laugh.

Everyone else goes back to bowling and Simon joins in on the lane I was playing on. I hang out and talk for a while, but eventually wander off to the theater and decide to choose a movie to put on. All our movies are alphabetized, and I am flipping through through the H's when my solace is interrupted.

"Damn, this one _is_ huge. Way bigger than the one in the guest house."

"Told you. You didn't listen to me."

Jace doesn't respond, leaving a long silence which I'm forced to interrupt. "What sounds good? Harry Potter? The Hobbit? Horrible Bosses? Hunger Games?"

"Horrible Bosses is funny, you should put that one on." He's in the mood for funny. Considering the way he was acting after he lost I would have assumed the opposite. Something more dramatic, something with blood and violence. I put the movie in, grab the remote, and find my seat in the middle of the theater. Jace sits in the seat next to me and watches silently as I get the movie started.

I get settled in my seat and look sideways at Jace. He is looking at me like he wants to ask me something.

"What?"

"How are you so good at bowling? You're tiny, I don't understand how you can get so many strikes!"

"I may be small, but if you throw it in the sweet spot it's easy to knock them all down. And trust me, I've had plenty of time to practice, being in this house so often."

"You act like you're trapped. Can't you leave?"

"Yes and no. My father is really strict, and considering how much money he has it's understandable why he might think it is dangerous for me to be out in public alone. I can go out and do things if I want, but I have to be watched no matter where I go or what I do and I just find it uncomfortable to be followed around. Sometimes I sneak out and make short trips without informing anyone. Like my trip to the art store. Speaking of -"

"Your car? That was retrieved by one of the doormen for you."

"Thank you, but that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to ask, why were you at the art store?"

"I told you, I-"

"I don't believe that. I don't know how but I can tell you're lying to me. Why won't you tell me the truth?"

Jace leans back in his chair and runs his fingers through his hair. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How can you see me so well? You look at me in a way no one ever has and you see through the bullshit. You see _me_." He finally looks me in the eyes and I swear I have never seen eyes so intense and mind-numbing. "I was actually buying a sketchbook for you." Our faces are close enough that I can feel his breath on my face. Everything in me screams to close the distance, to take the chance. Instead I am frozen by his gaze, unable to move. We are interrupted by a familiar voice clearing her throat behind us. Maia is standing in the doorway giving me a peculiar look.

"So are we watching a movie now?"

"Yeah, uh, I was just getting it ready," I stammer.

"Yeah I see that." I can hear the taunting in her voice. She starts up the popcorn maker before she shouts on her way out, "I'm gonna get the others. Pause the movie!"

I pause it and sigh. Jace and I sit in awkward silence until the popcorn machine has started producing popcorn and Jace gets up to get some. I decide I don't want popcorn enough to get up, plus some distance from Jace will allow me to think more clearly. Surely I didn't imagine all of that? I feel like I don't know Jace, but he feels the exact opposite. I feel like there's a connection between us, but I'm scared to take that first step because I don't want to be wrong.

"Here you go," I hear above me and look up to find Jace holding out a bag of popcorn.

"Oh, um, thank you," I smile as I take the bag. He smiles and opens his mouth to say something but everyone loudly barrels into the theater and he sits down. Now that everyone is here I start the movie again. Maia and Alec take seats in the row behind us, likely so Maia can spy on us. Then Simon and Isabelle sit in front of us, and they look like they are really hitting it off, though Simon still seems pretty shy with her. It's super cute and I hope he doesn't stay quiet about his feelings for her like he did with me. Eventually everyone settles down and watches the movie, and I hit the button on the remote to dim the lights.

About five minutes into the movie, I feel a piece of popcorn smack the side of my face. I look to where it came from and I see Jace watching the movie like nothing happened. I glare at him and slowly look back to the movie. I feel another piece hit my face moments later, and again I look at Jace. This time he has a slight smirk on his face. I shake my head and look back to the movie. Now it is my turn to throw a piece of popcorn at Jace. He immediately throws another piece at me too so I grab a handful and shower him in popcorn. A popcorn battle ensues between us and we quickly drag the others into it in an all out brawl. Soon the entire theater is covered in popcorn and we are all laughing so hard we can't stop.

Eventually we all restock our popcorn and call a truce, but twenty minutes after we sit down another popcorn fight is started. We finally settle down and finish the movie, sans popcorn, and when it's done we decide to call it a night. Maia is staying the night so we head to my room together, saving me the awkward standing outside the bedroom doors routine Jace and I have found ourselves in several times.

When we get in my room Maia shuts the door and all but jumps on me.

"Holy. Shit. Spill."

"What? Nothing happened." She just raises an eyebrow, unconvinced. I wish I could do that eyebrow thing. I've tried so hard and always failed. "Well, he did tell me some confusing stuff."

"What do you mean confusing? Tell me everything!"

"He just said that I see him. The real him. And that he was at the art store buying me a sketchbook. I am so confused though. One minute I don't think I know who he is, the next he says that I actually do."

"Aw, he _was_ buying you a sketchbook? Was it because you weren't supposed to leave the house? Wait, why did _he_ leave the house? And where did he go? Didn't you say you didn't even see him for several days?"

"I don't know! Stop asking so many questions! And I'm not going to just ask him! It's none of my business." While I don't admit it, her questions nag at me. Was he really around the house during that time I just never saw him, or did he take off for a while? I try not to think about it but even as I'm trying to sleep the question lingers.

* * *

 **Long chapter compared to normal! I couldn't find a better place to split it, but I doubt any of you are complaining!**

 **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! They mean a lot to me and I love to see what you guys like and want to see more of. Seriously, every review makes my day better and I get giddy every time I get a notification that I got another one!**


	9. Chapter 9

While Maia and I are eating breakfast the next morning, we hear a commotion coming from the foyer. We get up to investigate, and find my father and Celine coming in the front door, escorted by a large group of people. There are more security guards than normal, but he also is being followed by his assistant and the head butler of the house.

"So not only was the wedding short but the honeymoon too?"

"This is my father we're speaking about. I doubt their honeymoon was even a relaxing affair."

"Hello Clarissa, I hope you have been well?"

"Yes, thank you Celine."

"Clarissa, I would like you speak to you and Jonathan in my study in one hour," father says and leaves the room promptly, his entourage on his tail.

"Welcome back father. Nice to see you too."

"You know, I spotted some champagne and orange juice in the fridge. Would you like something to spice things up a bit?"

"Hell yes! In the biggest champagne glass you can find!"

* * *

Twenty minutes before father says I'm supposed to meet him in his office, I knock on Jace's door. It takes him a minute to answer but he finally opens the door. He stands in the doorway, shirtless and rubbing his face. He looks like he just woke up, and even with how late he slept in it doesn't look like he got much sleep. He looks so adorable when he's sleepy though.

"Good morning," I say a little too seductively. I didn't mean to do that, but looking at those abs I just couldn't stop it. "You don't look like you slept too well. You okay?" I suddenly feel very tipsy and use the doorframe to brace myself. I may have had one too many mimosas. Jace looks me up and down and sighs while shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Uh huh, sure. Well minus the fact that we're supposed to be having a 'family meeting' in fifteen minutes," I grumble while using air quotes.

"Wait what? When did they get home?"

"This morning. Good to know I'm not the only person who isn't informed of what's going on," I groan.

"Did you find this information out before or after you started drinking?"

"Before. Wait, I didn't tell you I had mimosas."

"You didn't have to." He rakes his fingers through his hair and sighs. "I should probably go change. Just please, whatever you do, don't drink anything else." He doesn't close the door as he leaves and disappears into his closet. Curiosity gets the best of me and I step into his room and look around. Everything is white, clean, and meticulously organized. Nothing seems out of place, not that he has many visible personal items to displace. I think about my room - colorful walls and furniture, clothes all over the floor, artwork taped haphazardly to all my walls, and my desk piled with paper and art supplies. Essentially the opposite of the room I am standing in.

"Is there something interesting about my room?" I hear beside me. The break in silence minutely startles me.

"Well the lack of personality is alarming. I thought I could get to know more about you by your room, but even it is as mysterious as you are."

"I'm mysterious? Haven't heard that one before. I usually get sexy, or drop dead gorgeous, or stunning, or-"

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure there are many adjectives to describe your humble beauty. Now hurry up we don't want to be late meeting my father."

Jace gives me a smirk before he finishes changing and we walk to my father's office on the other side of the house. After I knock on his office door I give Jace a look that says "Here we go" before we enter the office.

Father is sitting at his desk and Celine is sitting in one of three chairs in front of the desk. Jace sits next to his mother and I plop down in the seat on the end. Celine smiles halfheartedly to Jace and returns her gaze upon my father.

"As you can imagine I am quite busy so I'll make this quick. I have a very important business transaction in mediation and the deciding factor has come down to one thing. The business owner has a son who is not good at making friends. He tells me that he will only consider moving his business here to merge with mine if I help his son out so he will feel comfortable with relocating here. That's where you two come in. I need you both to meet him and take him out for a night. Show him this great city and make sure he loves it. This is a very important deal and I need you to make sure it happens. Understand?"

I open my mouth to retort, refusing to be bossed around by my father, when Celine kindly speaks beside Jace.

"I know it sounds like a lot, but we would really appreciate your help. Like Val said, this is a big deal for our company and I don't think we can make this happen without you. We don't ask for much from you two and we just need your assistance for a short time." She looks softly at Jace and he seems to relax immediately. I'm reeling over the fact that my father has a nickname.

"When do we need to meet him?"

My jaw drops.

"You can't be serious. Like hell I'm going to be cordial with some stuck up spoiled kid."

"Clarissa. It is only for one night. Considering I do not ask for help often and I provide you with everything you want, I do not believe it is asking much of you at all to do me this one favor."

"Clary, it's okay. I'll be there and I can do most of the talking. That's kinda what I'm good at."

I roll my eyes but chuckle inwardly. I guess if Jace goes too it won't be too bad. I'll just pawn the kid off on him.

"Fine. When is it?"

"Tomorrow. I will arrange everything, you should be ready at six o'clock dressed formally and a limo will pick you up to take you where you need to go."

"Tomorrow? That's soon. I'm supposed to get a new dress by then?"

"Oh don't worry, Camille is arriving at three to get you ready and she'll have an array of dresses for you to try."

I groan. This is definitely not going to be fun.

Father dismisses us and I leave happily and without hesitation. I shoot Maia a text and she tells me she is hanging out in the pool house.

"So, uh, what are you up to today?"

I slow down a bit, surprised he is actually interested. "Well I am headed to meet Maia in the pool house, we're thinking about maybe watching a movie. Or we could invite your friends over for some board games?"

"I think Alec is busy today, but I can text Izzy. I'll meet you guys in the poolhouse."

I head alone towards the pool house as I shoot Simon a text to come join us. Right as I'm about to put my phone away, it starts ringing with an unknown number. Hesitantly I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare Bear. It's been awhile, how are you?" A familiar voice nervously asks.

"Mom?"

"Yes, of course. Who else calls you that?" _People trying to annoy me_.

"Why are you calling me?"

The path I have been taking towards the pool house changes, and I find myself headed at a faster pace towards the garden.

"I have been in town for a few days and I wanted to see if you would join me for dinner tonight? I miss you!"

"Miss me? Are you serious? If you missed me you would have tried to see me several days ago. Hell, you would have tried to see me at all the last two years!"

"I know, dear. I'm so sorry, things have been extremely busy with the art gallery in Paris. I have been meaning to come visit for a long time, I just haven't been able to."

"Please save it. You have had no intention of seeing me or even talking to me. You probably just want to ask me about Dad's new wife and his stupid wedding. I want nothing to do with it, and I want nothing to do with you. Now leave me alone," I demand, hanging up the phone and slam the garden gate. I stand in the gazebo and look out into the water, willing it to calm me down. The phone begins buzzing in my hand again a few minutes later, and without even looking at who it is I angrily throw it into the water. If I was sober I probably wouldn't have done that but the alcohol has me feeling a little irrational.

Still feeling on edge, I leave the gazebo and go to the tree at the edge of the property, in the very back of the garden behind the rose bushes. The side facing the water curves in and makes a small cave-like alcove that has always made me feel safe. I always came here when my parents fought and I just needed to get away. I never told anyone about it so it has always felt like the safest place for me to go. I sit in the alcove with my back on the bark, wrap my arms around my knees, and focus on the water and the sound it makes lapping at the shore. Eventually I calm down and the sound of the water makes my eyes droop.

* * *

I open my eyes and see that it is nearly dark. I shake my head a bit and realize what has happened. Just like when my parents used to fight when I was young, I ran to my favorite hiding spot and let the water lull me to sleep. Apparently water never fails to calm me down to the point of passing out. I get up and head out of the garden. It is then that I remember what I was supposed to be doing all day. Shit, I totally abandoned my friends. Without a word either. Hopefully they aren't mad. Or worse, worried. I go to the pool house and check for them but no one is there. On my way up to the house I see some guards with flashlights walking around to the back of the house. One of them shines the light on me and then starts yelling at the other. They both sprint towards me and proceed to ask me tons of questions.

"Miss Morgenstern, are you okay?"

"Where have you been?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Do you have any idea how long we have been looking for you?"

I cut them off. "Wait, slow down! What is going on? Why have you been looking for me?"

I did not see him approaching because of the flashlights in my eyes, but I am suddenly mauled by a scrawny but familiar pair of arms.

"Geez, Clary! Where did you go? And why haven't you been a answering your phone? We've been worried sick!" Simon yells.

"My phone?" What happened to my phone? "Oh, yeah, I threw it in the water."

"Damn it Clary!" Maia exclaims. "Seriously, give us a heads up next time. Or don't throw your damn phone in the water!"

"Miss Morgenstern, are you okay now? Nobody has hurt you?"

"No, I'm so sorry. I wandered off and took a nap. I'm fine, thank you," I tell them, hoping they will accept that and leave. And hopefully without informing my father. I find that highly unlikely though, but thankfully they leave.

"Sorry guys, my mother called and was, well, her usual bitchy self. And I got so mad and threw my phone because I was intoxicated and not thinking straight. Then I went to my favorite happy place from when I was a kid and like an idiot I totally passed out. I am so embarrassed that I fell asleep and worried all of you."

"It's okay. I wasn't too terribly worried, I know how you sometimes like to be alone so I figured you were fine so long as you came home sometime tonight. Simon and Jace however-"

"Jace?" I interrupt. I have not seen him, was he really worried? "I don't seen him anywhere."

"Huh, he seems to have left. Well, he was right behind me when we came out to see what the guards were yelling about. I am surprised he is not down here yelling at you."

"That's my cue to leave," Simon says, irritated. "I'm going to go say bye to Izzy. Glad you're okay, Clare." Wow, he really doesn't like Jace. Just the mention of him and Simon left.

"Bye Simon. Love you too," I shout after him. "Shit, Izzy witnessed all of that?" I realize.

"Yeah, it was probably a good thing she was here too. Jace getting pretty irritable as the sun went down and you still hadn't shown up. And lord knows what he and Simon would have done to each other. They were basically at each other's throats. You sure do know how to bring out the best in those boys," she chuckles, trying to lighten the tension.

"Thanks. On that note, I'm going to bed. Or at least to my room. I've done enough damage tonight."

"Yeah, I'm ready to head out. See you later girl. And you really _better_ text me as soon as things get interesting with you two!"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't wait up for that text cause it may never come!"

"After what I saw tonight? I have no doubt in my mind."

With that she leaves me standing on the back porch rather confused. I start heading up to my room, but stop in the space between my door and Jace's. Slowly I take a few steps towards his door and raise my hand to knock. My mind is screaming that I should let it go and just turn around, but I can't help myself. I need to talk to him. Finally my hand finds the courage to rap on the door a few times. As I wait, I realize just how eerily quiet the house is. I've always been accustomed to the quiet, but with the arrival of Jace it has regularly been a bit more noisy. Is he asleep? I wait awkwardly for what feels like at least a minute before I give up and turn around. Just as I am turning the handle on my door, I hear his door open and I freeze.

He doesn't say anything, which I immediately know isn't good. I awkwardly spin around and my suspicions are confirmed. He is leaning against the door frame on one shoulder with his arms crossed and he has a rather serious look on his face.

"Um, hey. I hope I didn't wake you. I just wanted to apologize for this afternoon." Nothing. Still a stoic face. "I'm so embarrassed about what happened, but honestly I'm not used to people caring where I am. My mom called me and royally pissed me off. Then like I used to do when I was a child and she or Dad made me mad, I ran to my hiding place in the garden to cool down and the sound of the soothing water made me fall asleep. I'm sure you find that last part utterly shocking." Finally, I get a little smirk with that one. "And I didn't get anyone's phone calls cause, uh, I threw my phone in the water."

"Wow. So full on teenage immaturity, huh?"

"Well there's no way to throw a temper tantrum like an adult, so yeah."

"Your father expressed some concern to me, about your safety, the morning after the wedding and he asked me to look out for you. When you disappeared today I really thought he was on to something, and that you could be seriously hurt or in trouble and I failed to protect you. But now I realize your biggest danger is yourself. You let your shitty parents have too much control over you, whether it be your lifestyle or your feelings. And because of that you are closed off, untrusting, and just plain not happy."

"You're right. But I want to change. It's just hard. This is all I've ever known."

"Yes. But that is the point of change, isn't it? You brave the unknown and make a difference now that can change your life for good. Don't you want to be truly happy?" he questions before leaving me standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

 **You guys are so amazing! I wish I had time to respond to each review but I am so dang busy right now and I want to get the next chapter out for you as fast as I can. But just know that I read each and every review and I appreciate them all so much! Thank you, lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This was going to be a short chapter, but PurpleAi brought to my attention that what happened with Jace at the end of the last chapter was confusing and a POV change was wanted. And I thought that was a great idea! So I apologize if the two scenes in this chapter fit awkwardly together, but separately they are too short to tease you with so I figured I'd just give them both with you!**

 **I hope you enjoy! And please review about what you like and/or what you want to see because I really do value your opinions! And thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to let me know what you think! Stay awesome :)**

* * *

"So, uh, what are you up to today?" I ask Clary.

Clary slows down, seeming surprised at my question. "Well I am headed to meet Maia in the pool house, we're thinking about maybe watching a movie. Or we could invite your friends over for some board games?"

"I think Alec is busy today, but I can text Izzy. I'll meet you guys in the poolhouse."

She heads outside while I head up to my room. I call Isabelle and she said she'll head over soon, but when I call Alec he says he is busy with Magnus today. I figured he was doing one of their ritualistic date nights. I know not to interfere with those. I throw on a nicer shirt and put on some cologne while I'm in my room. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help wanting to impress Clary. I know it is wrong, but I love to see how much I can affect her. It makes me feel better about how she seems to affect me.

When I'm done I head down to the pool house and look around for the girls. I find Maia playing the pinball machine by herself and Clary is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Jace, I didn't know you were hanging with us. Where's Clary?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. She was headed this way when I left her. I figured she would beat me here. I guess she took a detour. Wanna play air hockey?"

"Sure."

We play against each other for about twenty minutes and she is destroying me fourteen to twenty-five when Simon shows up.

"Simon! Hey, have you seen Clary? We thought she would be here a while ago?"

"Nope, she called me and invited me over about a half hour ago. I called her back shortly after to see if she wanted me to stop and get food or something but her phone went straight to voicemail."

"That's weird. Her phone's never off."

"Try again," I urge. He obliges and we all wait for a few seconds as he dials and it goes straight to voicemail again. Now I am getting rather worried. The morning after the wedding, Valentine told me I should keep an eye on Clary because she likes to skirt out on the bodyguards and her safety is pretty important right now considering they are undergoing a risky deal. He wouldn't delve into further detail, but apparently his business is not so cut and dry as they make themselves out to be, and it could potentially put Clary in danger. Knowing this, I am extremely on edge with her sudden disappearance. Maybe I should have told her about this so she could have been more careful. "We should go look for her. I'll let security know and they can check the cameras and see when they last saw her."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. Simon come with me and we'll check the house while they are looking at the feeds," Maia says, and we all take off for the house. I know exactly where the security guards are posted so I quickly find one and fill him in on the situation. He immediately runs me down to the security office and we start rolling back the tapes. I tell them to start with her walking out of the back door shortly after our meeting with Valentine. We quickly find a camera that caught her walking out the back door. She is looking at her phone and texting someone, who I presume is Simon. When she is done she goes to put the phone in her pocket but she looks at it again and stops, making a weird face at the phone. She answers it, looking confused, but quickly her face turns very angry. She starts walking again but walks past the poolhouse. She proceeds to walk quickly to the garden and she disappears.

"Don't you have a camera in the garden?"

"Sorry sir, the camera in the courtyard is the last camera before you get to the garden." Then he fast forwards the footage to the current time, and Clary has yet to emerge from the garden. "Why don't you go check to see if she's still out there?"

"Got it. Keep looking for her though. She could be in trouble."

I quickly make my way down to the garden, which is completely empty. I yell her name several times but I get no answer. Now I start to panic. After ten more minutes of searching and yelling her name, I head back to the house. When I get back, Maia and Simon and Izzy are standing in a circle talking.

"What are you guys doing? Why aren't you looking for Clary?" I question impatiently.

"We can't find her anywhere. I don't know where she could be," Simon responds.

Now I am getting furious. "Well keep looking! You're supposedly her best friend! Shouldn't you know where the hell she would go?"

"Yes, we are best friends, but that doesn't mean I stalk her everywhere!"

"I'm sure you'd like to-" I start to respond as I get up in his face, but I am quickly pushed back by Izzy.

"Hey, don't you dare take this out on him! This is not his fault! And it's not yours either so stop getting so worked up! The security guards are more than capable of finding her so sit your ass down before we brawl. And you know I don't go down without a good fight." She's not lying. She is probably the only girl who could come close to beating me. And while I may be in the mood for a fight right now I know it would not end well. It's hard for me to restrain myself when I fight angry. I've put a few people in the hospital doing that, actually.

So I do as she says and unhappily plop down on a couch. Maia sits on the couch next to me after after few minutes and Izzy and Simon sit down on the love seat across from us.

We wait quietly for hours, no one wanting to say anything possibly for the fear of setting me off. My leg jiggles impatiently and Izzy occasionally rubs Simon's back reassuringly. Eventually I get so impatient that I have to stand and pace back and forth to keep myself from going crazy. I've run every horrible scenario in my head, from mobsters kidnapping her to someone dragging her from the gazebo and sinking her body in the water. I just know something bad has happened to her and I feel helpless just waiting here.

"Jace, please calm down. I'm sure she's fine," Izzy orders.

"What in the world makes you think she's okay? She has been missing for hours and her phone is off the grid! What other explanation is there?"

"Don't yell at her!"

"What did you say rat face?"

"Jace stop being an asshole! If you insult Simon one more time I'm going to beat your face in! We are all just as worried as you!"

"Are you? Do you know that she's actually in danger because her father-"

"Hey, who's there? I think it's Miss Morgenstern!" we hear from outside. All of us are on our feet and running to the back door. The security guards are on her asking her questions while she shies away from the flashlights looking like she just woke up. Simon and Maia run to her and the scrawny kid jumps on her almost knocking her over. He asks her why she hasn't been answering her phone and her response sets me off the edge. When she nonchalantly says that she threw her phone in the water I turn around and leave. Izzy calls after me but I don't stop as I storm off to my room and slam the door.

Enraged, I turn around and punch a hole in the wall. I shake off my hand - I've honestly punched harder things - and I run my hands through my hair, pulling the hair at my scalp to calm me down. What the hell was she thinking? Does she not give a shit that we were worried about her? That I was fearing for her life and afraid that it was all my fault? That I care about her way more than I should and that it is driving me crazy? The thought of losing her had set me off the edge, and she isn't even mine. How would I react if she was mine and something happened? I've never felt so much emotion for a girl, never had my heart actually hurt at the mere thought of losing her. What is wrong with me? I am pacing back and forth trying to cool off when a knock on the door stops me dead in my tracks.

I don't want to answer the door. I'm afraid I might say something I will regret. I can't tell her how I really feel, but I am compelled to answer the door. Reluctantly I make my way to the door and open it to find Clary trying to escape to her room. To prevent myself from saying something I shouldn't, I just stay quiet and let her talk. She spins around and stops when she sees my face.

She nervously picks at her nails as she says, "Um, hey. I hope I didn't wake you. I just wanted to apologize for this afternoon. I'm so embarrassed about what happened, but honestly I'm not used to people caring where I am. My mom called me and royally pissed me off. Then like I used to do when I was a child and she or Dad made me mad, I ran to my hiding place in the garden to cool down and the sound of the soothing water made me fall asleep. I'm sure you find that last part utterly shocking." I can't help but smile at that part. She does have a terribly adorable habit of letting water lull her to sleep. "And I didn't get anyone's phone calls cause, uh, I threw my phone in the water."

"Wow. So full on teenage immaturity, huh?"

"Well there's no way to throw a temper tantrum like an adult, so yeah."

"Your father expressed some concern to me, about your safety, the morning after the wedding and he asked me to look out for you. When you disappeared today I really thought he was on to something, and that you could be seriously hurt or in trouble and I failed to protect you. But now I realize your biggest danger is yourself. You let your shitty parents have too much control over you, whether it be your lifestyle or your feelings. And because of that you are closed off, untrusting, and just plain not happy."

"You're right. But I want to change. It's just hard. This is all I've ever known."

"Yes. But that is the point of change, isn't it? You brave the unknown and make a difference now that can change your life for good. Don't you want to be truly happy?" Before I say any more than I should, I slip back into my room and throw myself down on my bed. My mind and my heart are racing and I can't stop thinking about everything that has happened today. I can't stop thinking about her...

* * *

I stand on the pedestal observing the results as Camille finishes adjusting my dress. My curls have been tamed and brought back in a half up-do. My silky green dress is somewhat flowy but hugs my body while making me, with some help from a dreadful three inch heel, look like I'm not so short. The brown smokey eyeshadow brings out the green in my eyes and my lips look perfectly pouty and red. I hate dressing up, but I have to admit I look damn good. Camille is pretty much a bitch, but I have to give her credit if she can make me look this good.

"Wow," I say, a little shocked. I look so mature, and well, not me.

"Surprising what a little makeup can do, huh? Makes you wish you wore it more often doesn't it?"

"Actually no, but thanks anyways."

Camille gathers her things and leaves. I look at the clock and realize it's time for me to start making my way out to the limo. I carefully step down and make my way to the foyer. As I reach the top of the stairs I look down to see Jace is already down there waiting, sternly shaking hands with an unfamiliar face with black hair. Jace looks even better than he did at the wedding, and doesn't fail to yet again take my breath away. He breaks away from the boy and looks up and sees me. I see his eyes widen as he looks me up and down. I feel a blush creep up over my face so I look down and focus on making it down the stairs in these heels alive.

When I reach the bottom stair I see a hand reach out for me and I take it before I look up to see who it belongs to. I am disappointed to see that it is not Jace, but instead the boy, no the man, he was talking to. He doesn't look as good as Jace, but this guy is definitely attractive.

"You must be Clarissa. I am Sebastian, and it is a pleasure to meet you." He puts emphasis on the word pleasure, and I can't help but be momentarily weirded out by it before he takes my hand and presses it to his lips.

"Pleasure is all mine Mr., uh-"

"Verlac. But please, call me Sebastian."

"Verlac? As in Verlac Industries?"

"Yes, yes. But I don't want to talk any business right now. Tonight will be all play, no work. Now, Beautiful, may I escort you to the limo?"

I look over at Jace who seems to be glaring daggers at Sebastian. I nod halfheartedly and tear my gaze away from him. Why is he so upset? Did Sebastian say something to him?

We make our way to the limo and pile in. Our bodyguards for the night are already seated inside, waiting quietly as always. I slide in and wind up seated between Jace and Sebastian.

Sebastian jabbers away, talking what seems like only to me while a tense Jace sits silently next to me. I point out some landmarks on the way but mostly just nod and smile at what Sebastian is saying. For someone who isn't good at making friends he sure knows how to talk my ear off.

Finally we get to the restaurant and the valet opens our door. Sebastian gets out and holds his hand out for me. I take it with hesitation and climb out of the limo. Suddenly a few flashes blind me and I realize someone has already figured out who we are. Did they know we would be here or did they just get really lucky? Jace climbs out of the limo behind me and pushes my stunned self toward the door as more flashes go off. Sebastian seems to enjoy the attention while Jace and I try to get away as fast as we can, but finally we're all inside and waiting to be seated. The host's face lights up and she quickly escorts us to our table in a private room. Her eyes are fixated on Jace as we take our seats and she hands out the menus. I notice she is not shy to shove her breasts in Jace's face as she leans over to hand me my menu. I can't help the tinge of jealousy that overcomes me.

Sebastian starts talking about the great food here and how he has visited several times while visiting New York and he has never been disappointed. Jace is still not talking and he seems to be even more angry. I wish I could know what is going through his head.

The waitress comes by and requests our drink orders. Jace grumbles a response and I ask for a glass of red wine. While Sebastian is ordering what sounds like some fancy wine I can't pronounce, I reach over and put my hand on Jace's forearm.

"Are you okay?"

He looks at me fiercely but he seems to relax a little. "Yeah, I'm fine," he responds before dropping his eyes to my lips and looking back down at his plate.

"You were supposed to be the big talker here. I thought you had my back, Goldie?" I joke. Jace smirks slightly and lets out a small chuckle.

"I hope it's okay that I have already ordered the whole meal for us," Sebastian informs us. I see Jace tense beside me again. He seriously does not like Sebastian for some reason.

We spend most of our meal listening to Sebastian talk and giving curt responses when he lets us. I still do most of the talking, but Jace manages to speak a few words.

When the meal is over, Jace excuses himself to the bathroom, leaving Sebastian and I alone.

"Can I show you something?" Sebastian asks enthusiastically as soon as the door shuts behind Jace.

"Uh, sure?" I respond hesitantly. Sebastian holds his arm out for me to take, and I do. He leads us out the door and to an elevator. The bodyguards start to follow us but they back off when Sebastian tells them we are just going to the roof.

"Shouldn't we wait until Jace gets back?"

"He'll join us soon," he responds flippantly before leading us to the elevator. He tells the elevator attendant to go to the roof and whispers something I can't hear before handing him a hundred dollar bill. This place must have too much money if they have an elevator attendant. Considering this is one of the nicest hotels containing one of the nicest restaurants in New York, I guess I'm not surprised.

When the doors shut Sebastian hands me a champagne glass I didn't see him grab, and holds his up for me to clink. I give him a small smile and do as he wants before taking a big gulp. The elevator doors open and he leads me out to the roof, which looks over the city with a breathtaking view. I walk up the the railing and try to take it all in.

"It's great isn't it?"

"Wow, that is truly amazing."

"Well that's funny," he chuckles to himself, his eyes never leaving me.

"What?" I ask hesitantly.

"I got to show the New Yorker New York."

I chuckle. He does have a point. "Well it's not like I get out much," I reply offhandedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my father keeps me on a tight leash. And I hate being shadowed by bodyguards so usually I'd rather not go out at all than go out with them."

"Yeah I know that feeling. I've become an expert at ditching them. Gets me in trouble but hey, it's worth it."

I giggle and nod. "Yeah, me too." After we stop laughing, we stare into each other's eyes for a minute without talking. He has beautiful eyes. And we seem to have more in common than I anticipated.

Our gaze is broken when the door to the stairs bursts open and an incredibly pissed off Jace emerges. He storms over to us and tells me, "It's getting late. We need to leave. Now."

"Whoa there, what is the problem?" Sebastian suavely intervenes.

"Nothing. We need to leave."

"Hold up. She doesn't have to leave with you. You are her brother, not her boyfriend."

"Step-brother," Jace and I say in unison.

"So it seems. Maybe the tabloids are on to something."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jace spits.

"Just that you two clearly have some incestuous feelings you need to work out before it gets out of hand. You know how those paparazzi can be."

"Can we stop this shit? I am so over it! You know what? I don't have to deal with this. I am leaving." Jace takes a step towards me, and right now I am so mad that I just need some time to myself, so I add curtly, "Alone." I storm away and take off down the stairs because I don't want to stand awkwardly and wait for the elevator. I am storming off and trying to make a point, and that would kinda ruin it.


	11. Chapter 11

**As always, you guys are fantastic! And I hope you guys love this chapter! I know I do :)**

 **Please review! I love reading your wonderful opinions, because they greatly matter to me!**

* * *

I am startled awake by a bad dream and sit up quickly in my bed. I shake my head in confusion and hear the sound of rain outside. Just as I look out my window a flash of lightning illuminates my entire room, along with a dark, hooded figure standing outside my window watching me. Incessant screaming fills my ears and it takes me a second to realize that it is coming from me. I scramble backwards in my bed until my back slams against the headboard. My door bursts open and I am terrified of who it might be, but I can't see because my room is nearly pitch black without the lightning. I hear a familiar voice in the dark and strong warm hands grab my shoulders.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jace asks frantically.

"Th-the window. Th-there was a m-man in it," I stutter out. Jace lets me go and I hate to admit that I miss his warmth immediately. He runs up to the window as another flash of lightning strikes, lighting up my now shadowless window. He looks around outside for a minute before coming back over to me. I am hugging my knees as he sits on the bed next to me.

"There is nothing there and I didn't see anything suspicious. There is no way anyone would get past the security. Are you sure you weren't just having a bad dream?" he speaks softly. I have never heard him sound so sweet and comforting. If I didn't remember it so vividly I think I would believe him because he is so convincing, but the image is so clear in my mind I just can't shake it. I nod my head and he tells me he will inform security if it will me make feel safer. He starts to leave and my hand reaches out to grab his wrist before I can stop it. Jace intakes a small breath as his hand stiffens into a fist.

"Please, stay with me for a bit? I don't feel safe."

He doesn't move at first. Right when I think he is going to walk out without saying anything, he slides into the bed next to me and pulls the covers over himself. Boldly, but too scared to really be able to stop myself, I curl up into his side to rest my head on his chest and wrap my arm around him. Essentially, I treat him like a big teddy bear. A teddy bear with nice rippling abs and pecs. And he is so warm. I immediately feel safe.

Hesitantly, he rests his arm around me, securing me to his side and making me feel safer than I ever have before. His fingers eventually find a sliver of exposed skin between the bottom of my shirt and my shorts. Slowly he draws soothing circles there and almost immediately I drift off into a dream that is the exact opposite of the nightmare I was awoken with.

* * *

Clary curls into my side, nuzzling into my chest and clutching the front of my shirt in the most adorable way. I am hyper aware of every part of her body that is touching mine and every breath she takes. I can't believe how much I let this girl affect me. Most girls feel this way about me, not the other way around. But ever since I laid eyes on this girl, I haven't been able to think about anyone else.

And it's not like I haven't tried. Trust me, I've tried. I even stayed with Kaelie hoping to find a distraction for a few days and that not seeing Clary would help. Unfortunately it only made it worse. At least when I am with her, I am not constantly thinking about what she is doing or who she could be with. But when I was away my mind would wander to her, and I would go crazy thinking about if she was swimming in that sexy green suit. Or if leaving her alone would cause her to go stay with that "brotherly" friend of hers.

The photos of us swimming had gone viral and the media was all over reporting how we were together romantically. Izzy blew up my phone asking about it, but I lied to her and told her it was nothing. Because it should be nothing. She is my step-sister. The only 'my' she is allowed to be. I shouldn't care about her as more than family. But I went crazy when I thought something happened to her last night. Then I completely lost it when I saw her and that Sebastian asshole flirting on the roof. That's when I knew I was gone. Even though I can't have her, I can't stand to see her with anyone else. Especially a shithead like him. It literally hurt my chest to see them together, something that I have never felt for another girl. And it hurts just as much to lie here and hold her, knowing I can't have her be mine.

While Clary falls asleep quickly, I lie awake, enjoying every second I can. I don't know if I'll ever get another chance to hold her like this. I am also terrified of her waking up and realizing she has done something she regrets, so at the crack of dawn I carefully slide her off of my chest into her pillows, tuck the hair that has fallen into her face behind her ear, and kiss her forehead gently before quietly slipping out of the room.

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling like something is missing. It takes me a minute to remember what happened last night. I sit up quickly and look around, only to find I am completely alone. No dark figure in my window. No warm teddy bear- I mean Jace- next to me. I am just alone. I am hurt, but I understand. We are related now. He can't just sleep in my bed all night with me. That's just weird... Right?

I hate myself for wishing so much that he would have stayed. But he just makes me feel so safe. I slept so soundly, knowing he was there to protect me.

I throw on my robe and head towards the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. As I leave the west wing and head down the stairs I hear the sound of a piano.

I tiptoe towards the music room and peer in through the open door. Jace is hunched over the piano, his eyes closed and brow scrunched in concentration.

He plays an unfamiliar tune, but it sounds sorrowful and pained. He is completely lost in what he is playing, turning his feelings into music and opening himself up to me unknowingly. I've never seen this unguarded, wounded Jace. Every ounce of my being is begging me to step forward and comfort him. Hold him. Tell him everything will be okay. But I know I can't.

I close my eyes and will myself to leave. To act like this never happened and go back to pretending everything is platonic and normal. To deny the overwhelming pull towards Jace any time I am around him. Deny the intense attraction that makes my heart skip a beat and my lungs forget how to breath. Somehow I can't move. I am entranced by the music and I can't force myself to leave.

The music stops abruptly and the sounds reverberates in the air for a second. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." I hesitate before admitting, "That was beautiful."

He looks down at the keys and I swear I see him blush a little. "Thanks."

"What were you playing?"

"Uh, me."

"Wait you wrote that?"

"No I just was playing. That wasn't planned or written down. I was just playing what I felt like."

"So that is how you feel? Sad? Broken?"

His eyes meet mine quickly and intensely.

"How do you get that from a song? It's just music. Notes strung together with no emotion."

"What? Who told you that? The best music is played from the heart. And I could feel pain in what you were playing. Do you want to talk about it?"

He laughs spitefully and looks back down at keys, running his fingers over them but not pressing down. "I definitely can't talk about it with you."

"Okay."

After a moment of silence he looks up at me quizzically, as if expecting me to push harder.

"What? If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen. However, if you want a distraction, I'll be in the pool," I give him what I hope is a good imitation of his signature smirk and walk out, stopping by the kitchen to get a quick snack before venturing outside.

I finish my apple on my way to the pool, and after changing and putting on sunscreen I head out to the cool blue water, dipping my toes in to feel the temperature. Even after ten minutes of waiting, Jace is nowhere to be seen. It isn't like I waited for confirmation from him before I left. Maybe he doesn't want to go swimming with me. Maybe listening to him without his permission was a bad idea. He was trying to vent his feelings and I wasn't invited to witness his soul bearing. Now he probably feels violated by my intrusion. I start listing all the reasons I am stupid while staring deep down into the crystal blue water.

The door shuts behind me loudly, and a memory from last night of lightning and the ominous shadow rushes over me. I instinctively whip around in fear but I lose my footing on the slippery pool edge. As I fall into the pool, I hit my head brutally on the concrete edge and everything immediately goes black.

* * *

Right as I open the door, I notice Clary's little fists are balled up tight, indicating something is wrong. The door shuts a little too hard behind me and she nearly jumps out of her skin. Next thing I know, she is falling and I am watching her skull hit the hard pool tile in slow motion. Without needing to be told to, my body starts sprinting towards her and I am jumping in after her. I grab her limp body and drag her out of the water as quickly as I can. I lay her carefully on the ground and check her breathing. The fact that she isn't immediately sends me into panic mode and I realize I'm going to have to do mouth to mouth. I am terrified to touch my lips to hers, even though I have wanted to ever since I laid eyes on them. But I never imagined it would have to be like this.

Just as I lean in to do the deed, she starts coughing up water and I exhale a large breath I did not realize I had been holding. I turn her over on to her side and cradle her head as she recovers. After she spits out the water her head teeters as she looks up at me and winces at the sun behind me.

"Are you an angel?" she barely manages to get out before she collapses in my arms. I scoop her up and hold her close as I take off towards the house. I don't even have to tell the guard outside the door anything as the stream of blood pouring down her face well explains what happened. He escorts us briskly to a town car and we rush off to the hospital. The ride there is miserable for me, as I can only cradle Clary and watch the color slowly drain from her face. Her hair is matted with blood and her body just keeps getting colder.

I'm sure I'm not thinking reasonably but all that is running through my mind is, what if she never wakes up? I'll never get the chance to tell her how I feel about her. How beautiful I think she is. To see if she wants me enough to ignore the stigma surrounding our potential relationship and just be with me as much as I want to be with her. For the first time in my life I didn't pursue the girl. I held back and I have never regretted anything more. Now all I want is for her to open her eyes, show me those beautiful green orbs, so I know that pretty little head of hers is going to be okay.

Her body starts slightly tremble just as we pull into the hospital. I don't even wait for the chauffeur to come open the door as I barrel inside. Thankfully the bloody wound again communicates what I cannot, as several nurses quickly escort me to a stretcher. As soon as I lay Clary down, she is wheeled away. All I can do is stand helplessly and watch her fiery red hair get farther and farther away from me.


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys were amazing with reviews on the last chapter! Hopefully you guys like this chapter just as much!**

* * *

As I slowly climb out of the darkness, I hear the steady rhythm of a heartbeat monitor. How did I get in a hospital? Did someone get hurt? I sit up quickly and realize I'm the one in a hospital bed and I'm hooked up to an assortment of wires. Just as I start to panic, I feel a warm hand envelope mine. When I look to my right I am surprised to find a pair of concerned gold eyes.

"What am I doing here? What's going on?" I insist.

"It's okay. Calm down. You fell by the pool and hit your head pretty hard this morning. I had to rush you to the hospital. You've been out for a few hours. You had to get five stitches but the doctor said you only had a concussion and should be fine. But you do have to stay a little while for observation, just to make sure it's not more than a concussion. Also, um, please don't be mad, but the hospital is swarming with paparazzi."

I collapse in the pillow with a huff. Just my luck. Not only am I stuck in this hospital, I'm going to have to fight the jungle of rabid privacy invaders to get out of it.

"Someone must have seen me carry you in and posted online. I'm hope it doesn't get out of hand."

"You carried me in?" I ask hesitantly as I realize Jace is still holding my hand. He's so warm. So... safe.

He pauses before he looks me in the eyes and says, "I did. And you really had me worrying for a minute there. There was so much blood. I was covered in it."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're okay. I started to worry that I might lose you without you ever knowing the truth."

"What truth?"

His grip on my hand tightens and his gaze drops to it. Right as he opens his mouth to speak, my father clears his throat in the doorway and Jace immediately lets go of my hand.

"Good, Sleeping Beauty has awoken. And good timing, as I was just called in for a meeting with some clients. I am glad you are well but I'm afraid I have to leave," he crosses the room as he talks and gives me a brief pat on the shoulder before heading back to the doorway. "Please don't hesitate to call my assistant if you need anything. Get better Clarissa." Just as quickly as he appeared, he disappears leaving Jace and I in awkward silence.

"Well that was shitty," Jace finally says.

"Yeah, I'm used to it."

"That's even more shitty."

I look into his golden eyes and see a spark of fire. Is that anger? Why does he care how my father treats me?

"What's wrong?"

"You know you deserve better right?"

"What makes you think that?"

He gives me that look again. The one where I know he isn't telling me something and he is debating about telling the truth. Please don't lie to me again.

"I have been keeping something from you for a while because I was uncertain about how your father, as well as others, would feel. But after the way he just treated you I definitely can't do it anymore."

"Can't do what?" I stutter.

"I can't do this. Whatever this is. I can't keep pretending to be just your step brother. I can't keep pretending that I don't think about you all the time. I don't know why you affect me so much, but you do. Whenever I am around you I just don't think straight because you drive me crazy. In the best of ways. Ever since I first met you I knew you were different than all the girls I have ever met. I knew that I needed you to see me, really see me. And you do, you see me, the real me, better than anyone ever has. You see through my bullshit and don't just see me as some pretty boy asshole. And whether you care about me at all, I just want you to know that you are an amazing person and you deserve so much more than to be tied down by your father and his life. You are beautiful, smart, talented, and you amaze me. And you could be out in the world, doing amazing things."

My jaw literally drops. This isn't happening. Am I imagining this? "Is this some, like, drug induced state? Holy shit am I in a coma?"

Jace chuckles and cups my cheek. "No, this is real. You are not in a coma thank god. I don't know what I would do if you were."

"Then why are you doing this? I'm not that great. I'm just plain old me. Besides, I can't get away from the life my father has forced on me. I need his help and as long as I need his help I have to abide his rules."

"Clary, you are an adult. You can do whatever the hell you want. And that includes moving somewhere where no one knows who you are and supporting yourself without your father, his protection, or his money. New York City isn't everything, and there are plenty of places you could go to get away from this mess. I'm doing this because I believe in you and I think you are much more amazing than you give yourself credit for. Why can't you see that?"

"Because you are so irritatingly perfect, it makes me hurt. Someone as gorgeous as you never goes for someone as simple as me."

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Yeah but don't let it go to your head."

"Oh no, it's definitely in my head. Replaying over and over again."

"Lord knows we don't need your gigantic head getting any bigger."

"But I thought I was irritatingly perfect? How is that so if my head is so big?"

"Note to self, never compliment Jace."

"Okay, okay. I promise not to let it go to my head too much," he laughs. Damn, I love his laugh, and that perfectly imperfect smile. "Only if you promise to believe me when I say that you are not simple, and any guy would be lucky to be with you. Especially me. And obviously the world loves you because they literally can't get enough of you, as proven by the mob outside."

I am speechless. His words, and his breathtaking eyes giving me such a heartfelt stare, prevent my mind from thinking of any possible response. I hope I don't look as stupid as I feel right now, because I feel pretty damn mental.

Then I see the beautiful flowers behind him and my eyes water a bit. A bouquet of lilac lisianthuses are arranged in a blue vase on the table. Jace sees what I am looking at and gets up, plucks one from the bunch, and hands it to me. As I take a huge sniff I hear him chuckle.

"For you my lady."

"These are my favorite, thank you."

"Knock, knock," Simon interrupts from the doorway. Jace's adorable smile immediately disappears.

"Si! Thank you for coming to visit me."

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Just ready to get out of here."

"Well good luck with that. Blondie here didn't do a good job of being discreet, so the place is littered with the pap."

"Yes, next time I carry a bleeding girl with possible head trauma into a hospital I'll take a moment to consider more discreet options."

"You two are giving me a headache."

"Should I get a nurse?" they both quickly says in unison, before scowling at each other.

"No, I probably just need some more rest. I'll be fine. Seriously, thank you both for being here. It means a lot. Now get your asses out of here and let me sleep!" They both smile for the first time being in each other's presence and wish me well before leaving. I take a minute to let what just happened soak in and giggle to myself like a little girl. Then I roll over and have no trouble drifting off to sleep and into dreamland.

* * *

I open my eyes to see a dark figure above me. At first I struggle to focus on the face, then slowly my vision sharpens a bit and I see a light blond haired boy I do not know, yet somehow his face feels familiar. He is wearing scrubs so he must be the nurse, but why does he look so familiar? He leans over my body, which I cannot seem to move, and whispers, "Not quite yet my dear. But soon. Soon you shall be mine." My vision fades and I fall back into my dreams and forget what just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Jace hovers around me like a hawk as I munch on some Honeycomb. About halfway through my bowl I drop the spoon and spin around on my chair to look at him.

"You don't have to babysit me. I'm fine."

He has been doing this since we left the hospital, staying close enough to practically be my shadow. He never even left the hospital the entire two days I was there, despite my insistence that he should. Then when we came home I told him he should get some sleep, but he said he had gotten enough sleep at the hospital so he was fine. If I didn't think it was kind of adorable, I would probably find it annoying. I'm pretty used to fending for myself, so having someone to make me a bowl of cereal and actually care if I'm okay is new to me. He moves to stand between my legs and kneels on one knee, getting so close that our noses are almost touching.

"I don't _have_ to do anything. But I want to be here with you. I want to help you out in any way I can. I just want to be close to you, especially now that you're mine." He brings his hand up to cup my cheek and I just about melt into his arms. My heart is racing as I lean into his touch. My eyes briefly lower to those luscious lips and I imagine how soft they must feel. When I look back into his eyes they are more intense and dark than I've ever seen them. The way he is looking at me arouses me and I can't help lean in, practically begging for his lips to be on mine.

The hand on my cheek moves to the back of my neck and he closes the gap between us. Electricity shoots through me as soon as our lips touch and the world around me falls away. His lips feel as soft as I imagined and they move expertly against mine. I run my hands through his hair because I've wanted to do it ever since I saw though beautiful golden curls. His kisses become more passionate and I moan from the pleasure it gives me knowing that he wants me as much as I want him. My moan must excite him because he picks me up out of the chair and sets me on the table before pressing himself against me and deepening the kiss. He sucks on my bottom lip and I moan again, opening my mouth enough for his tongue to enter and caress mine.

Just as I wrap my legs around his waist and pull myself flush against him, we are interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Jace and I quickly push off of each other but relax when we see that it is only Izzy.

"By the Angel, Izzy, don't do that to us! We thought you might be Valentine," Jace exclaims.

"Then maybe you lovebirds shouldn't be doing this in the kitchen, huh?"

"What do you want Izzy?"

"Wow Jace, aren't you sweet today?"

"He's sleep deprived and and in desperate need of a nap. I'm afraid that's my fault." She takes my comment wrong and gives me a cheeky grin. "No not like that! He stayed at the hospital the whole time I was there and hardly slept!"

"Oh I know, I just love giving you a hard time," she winks.

"Okay, Izzy. Whatever you need you're going to need to make it quick. Clary is right, I need to get some sleep."

"Actually, I didn't come to see you. I came to see Clary."

"Me? Really?"

"Yeah, can we talk?"

"Uh sure. Let's go to my room." Before I leave I give Jace a kiss on the cheek and tell him that he better go straight to bed. Then I add quietly so Izzy cannot hear, "And if you're good and do as I say, I'll join you later." I wink and watch his jaw drop before I turn around and bounce off behind Izzy as she takes off towards my room.

When I enter my room Izzy is already sitting on my bed, looking around at the artwork on my walls. "Well it's about damn time."

"What? Was I walking too slow?"

"No, not that. You and Jace."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's been written all over his face since the moment I met you. He's never looked at a girl the way he looks at you, and he has always looked at you like that. You don't know him as well as I do, but I know you're different. You have the power to seriously hurt him, and I want you to know that if you do, I will hurt you. He is practically my brother and I care about him."

I am touched, but also scared of her. Not that I would ever want to hurt Jace, but now I'm downright afraid if it. "Is that why you came here? To tell me that?" Quickly her demeanor changes from the strong confident woman I've always seen her as to a much more shy, unsure version of herself. She starts picking at her nails and takes a minute to muster the words she wants to say.

"Actually, um, I wanted to come talk to you about Simon."

"Simon?" I sputter incredulously.

"Yeah, you guys are best friends and all. So I thought you might have some insight into his feelings? Feelings in particular about me?"

I nearly fall off the bed laughing. Is she seriously not able to see the way he looks at her? Well now that I think about it, I didn't know he liked me. I stop quickly when I see the hurt look on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, just the situation. Of course Simon likes you. I mean, look at yourself. He would be stupid not to. I don't think he has ever met a woman so confident, smart, and downright gorgeous before. Just like you said with Jace and I, from the moment I met you, I could tell."

"Are you sure? He hasn't made any sort of moves on me and it sounds like he only wants to be friends."

"Trust me, I know about that, and he is just too intimidated by you to say something. I'm sure he thinks he doesn't have a chance in hell with you, so I know it's not traditional but you'll probably have to make the first move. Invite him out on a date and I know he won't say no." A brilliant idea comes to mind and I get excited. "Actually, if you want to do a group something, my birthday is next week and my father always throws this elaborate carnival thing to show off how much money he has. I know he is already going, but you should see if he will go _with you_." I am beaming by the time I am done because, you know, I am just a fantastic matchmaker who is about to make something great happen.

"That's actually a really good idea. You sure he'll say yes though?"

"Positive! And if for whatever crazy reason he says no, tell me and I'll go beat some sense into him!"

"Haha, okay. Thank you Clary, seriously. For me and for Jace. He really needs someone like you."

* * *

After Izzy leaves I sneak across the hallway and carefully open Jace's door. As I requested, he is sound asleep in his bed. I tiptoe over to his bedside and gently sit on the edge of the bed next to him. I can't help but admire him. He looks so peaceful laying there. After staring at him for an embarrassingly long amount of time, lingering especially long on his perfect muscles that are exposed where the blanket is only pulled up to his waist, I decide I don't want to disturb his peace and start to get up to leave.

Suddenly Jace's arms surround my waist and I am quickly pulled on top of him. I squeal in surprise as Jace nuzzles my neck and pulls me against his rock hard chest.

"Jace! Stop that tickles! Ah, let go!"

"Nope you tried to get away, so now I'm not letting go!" I giggle and settle on his chest as he stops nuzzling and looks up at me. He tucks some loose hair behind my ear and rests his hand on my cheek. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You? How did _I_ get so lucky? You're like a damn model. Like what the hell? You are solid rock!" I exclaim as I poke his chest.

"Believe it or not, you are beautiful Clarissa. And smart, funny, creative, fiery, and just plain irresistible. You have an effect on everyone you meet and I've been falling for you from the moment I flashed that little light in your face in the castle basement. But I don't deserve someone as good as you. I'm, well, I'm not a good guy."

"Why would you say that?"

Concern crosses his face. I can tell he is afraid to continue, but thankfully he does.

"I'm not good to girls. I've never gone for anything serious, just flings with bimbos who only see my good looks and want nothing else. Ever since my dad died, no one has ever gotten to know me, not that I've let anyone try. I tried to push you away too, for many reasons. But you wouldn't let me. You saw me as something more than a pretty boy. You saw _me_. And I love that about you. You see the best in people, even someone like me who doesn't deserve it."

"Don't say that. You deserve whatever you want in life. You deserve someone who wants you for you, because you are a great guy. Though, I'll admit, the looks are a nice perk," I wink. My phone starts ringing in my pocket and I reach to get it.

"Nope!" Jace says as he flips me over and pins me down.

"No, stop! Let me answer my phone!"

"I got it, don't worry," he teases as he reaches in my pocket with one hand while holding both of mine in his other.

He looks at the collar ID briefly before answering. "Well hello there Maia." I give him the stink eye. "Yes, this is Jace. How can I help you?" he responds with a cocky smirk. "Where is Clary? She is, well, detained at the moment."

"Jace give me my damn phone! And let me go!"

"No, she is unable to talk, can I take a message?"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you when you-"

"Shh, darling. I'm trying to listen to the riveting details of a party we are being invited to. Now, don't be rude!"

"Party?"

"Uh huh, yes that sounds fun. We'll be there! Meet us here at 6? Okay I'll tell her. Okay, buh-bye now." He ends the call and throws the phone over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell!"

"Ooh, you are in trouble!"

"What? Why?"

"Apparently you were supposed to tell her something? About us?"

"Oh shit. Yeah, she called us getting together days ago. I was supposed to tell her if she ended up being right. Heh. Oops. Now tell me about this party!"

Still holding my hands above my head, he lays his body flush against mine so I can feel all of his rock hard muscles press into me. I gulp as I try not the let my face show how flustered I am by this.

"We are going to a party tonight. You'll have to start getting ready soon, but first you are all mine."

"Oh yeah? And what, pray tell, are you going to do with me?"

"A little bit of this," he whispers in my ear before kissing down my neck. I moan softly. "And a little bit of this," he whispers while running his hand slowly down my side. "And a lot of this." He takes my mouth with his and kisses me softly at first. The kisses quickly become more intense and he releases my arms and rolls me on top of him again. I straddle his body with my legs, deepen the kiss and let his tongue consume me.

I get lost in his kisses for an unknown amount of time, but eventually I come up panting when I feel something harden below me. I sit up, my face surely becoming red as a beet as I stare down at him surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I got a little carried away."

I slide off his lap and lay next to him. "It's okay. I guess I got a little carried away as well. I should, uh, probably start getting ready for tonight," I sigh. I get up and head towards my room, but I stop in his doorway. When I look back he is sitting up, watching me leave. I smile softly before saying, "I think we should also keep this all pretty low key. I really don't want the media getting wind of this because then our parents will find out and that is, well, super awkward."

"Yeah, I totally understand. As far as anyone knows, we are just going to the party as friends. But don't _you_ forget, we are definitely more than that."

"You too Blondie. I don't want to see you giving attention to the countless girls who will be staring at you!"

"Back at you. With boys I mean. If you want to get cozy with some girls though," he winks.

"You are such a guy. Now I'm going to make myself look _extra_ hot, just to mess with you."

"That is so not fair!" He shouts after me as I take off for my room. I text Izzy and make sure she is coming, then ask her to bring me something sexy from her closet since I know nothing in my closet will really do the trick. Oh this is definitely going to be fun.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry I just stopped updating for so long! I had a serious case of writer's block and I was just stuck, on top of being rather busy with Thanksgiving and getting ready for Christmas. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter to you much sooner!**

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Damn Izzy, this dress is tighter and shorter than any dress I've ever worn!" The black stretchy lace dress clings to my body and ends about halfway down my thighs, making my butt pop while the push up bra makes my cleavage look nice.

"Hey, if it were on me it would be even shorter!"

"True. Being short has its advantages. I hope I don't fall in these heels though. That would be embarrassing."

"Nah you'll be fine. Walk on your toes and, well, just try not to walk much," she smiles.

"Gee, thanks. This better be worth it."

"Girl, you are going to make him drool!" Maia giggles. She has already scolded me for not telling her about Jace and I, so earlier I had to share every little detail about what happened between us in order to get her to stop being mad at me.

"Come on girls!" Speak of the devil. "You're taking forever! The party started an hour ago."

"Haven't you ever heard of fashionably late, Jace? You know how important being fashionable is to me!" Izzy shouts.

"Yeah well the rest of us are getting tired of waiting! We're going to fall asleep if you don't come out soon!"

"Give us five more minutes!"

"You said that thirty minutes ago!"

"And it'll be another thirty minutes if you don't leave us alone!"

"Uhg!"

The three of us giggle and quickly apply our lip gloss. We do our final checks in the mirror and fluff our hair before heading out. Damn we look good!

When we enter the living room, the boys' jaws drop. Jace's eyes linger on my legs for an extra long time before slowly moving up my whole body and fixating on my face. He looks amazing himself, with a simple white button down with the sleeves rolled up and dark wash jeans. The first few buttons are unbuttoned and expose a little bit of his sexy, rock hard chest. I walk over to him, sashaying like Izzy does to accentuate my hips. Jace does not fail to notice and his hands are on me the second I am in reach.

I laugh as he pulls me against his hard chest. I cup his cheek and pull his face down to mine for a long kiss that borders dangerously on making out.

"Get a room!" Izzy shouts, and we pull away to glare at her.

"FYI, if anyone asks we are not together," I inform everyone. "We don't want the pap getting this information because all hell will break loose. So please just keep this between us."

Everyone agrees and we head off the the limo. We make it to the party a couple hours late, but Izzy claims we are right on time. I kiss Jace one last time before I get out of the limo and step into the lie of "just friends" with him.

When we walk into the party, all heads turn our way and everyone is clearly talking about us. Izzy basks in the light and smiles at them, clearly enjoying the attention. Alec and his eccentric boyfriend walk up to us and give us shit for being so late. I introduce myself to the blue haired Magnus, as I never got to at the wedding, and he kisses my hand in an exaggerated way and bows. Perplexed, I look at Izzy who seems highly amused by my confused expression as she doubles over laughing. Magnus introduces himself to Maia in the same manner and she returns a joking curtsy.

Izzy hugs her brother and Magnus then promptly drags Maia and I over to the beverages table. We get some punch and write our names on the cups with the Sharpie like everyone else seems to be doing, then find our way to the living room.

"Did you see Simon's face when he saw me? I'm definitely going to ask him tonight to go with me to the carnival!"

"Really?" Maia exclaims. "That's awesome, you go girl!"

"I told you he was crazy for you! I'm pretty sure his jaw almost fell off when he saw you."

"I'm still a little nervous he'll say no-"

"Oh hush. He won't, don't worry. Especially if you wait until he gets a little liquid courage in his system before you ask," I assure her.

"Oh shit, hide me," Maia urges and unexpectedly barrels behind Izzy and I. We make a human barricade before asking her what the hell she is doing.

"My old boyfriend, Jordan, is here. He was an asshole and I definitely do not want to talk to him."

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me. One of my friends saw him with another girl. So I cut him off, blocked his number, and burned everything he ever gave me."

"Damn, that sucks. Well our number one priority tonight is keeping you out of sight, right Clary?"

"Right. I think I see a way for us to sneak out the back and go to the back yard. When he turns around, let's run, okay. Aaand, there he goes, run run run!" We all take off outside as we keep Maia hidden behind us.

Giggling, we all run into the yard and seek out our next destination. The backyard is beyond beautiful, with lights strung around a pool and throughout a white gazebo. The gazebo only has a few people so we head there and introduce ourselves to the people inside. They introduce themselves and Helen Blackthorn and Emma Carstairs and we engage in the usual small talk to get to know each other.

After getting to know them for a while, Maia, Izzy, and I finish our drinks so I offer to get refills. The social butterflies happily oblige and I relish in the few minutes of alone time that buys me. Not that I don't enjoy talking to Helen and Emma, I'm just more introverted and need a few minutes to myself.

I make my way inside and refill our cups, then I spot Jace talking to some pretty blonde on the couch in the living room. He doesn't seem to be very interested in what she is saying, but I can't help the spark of jealousy that surges through me.

"Jealous of your brother?" I spin around to find Sebastian smirking at me.

"What? No! I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you weren't just glaring at your brother and his little plaything?"

"Nope. And stop calling him my brother! He is my step-brother. That's it."

"Okay okay. I understand. Here's your drink. You don't want to forget it. You look beautiful tonight," he admits as he disturbingly strokes my arm with his index finger. "Want to dance?"

"Actually, I've got to go back to my friends, I've got their drinks. But I'll, uh, see you around?"

I catch Jace's eye as I head out and see that my conversation with Sebastian didn't go unnoticed. He looks furious but I give him a small head shake before walking out the back door. I hate that I'm a little happy to see him jealous, but since he just made me feel the same way I can't help but feel slightly vindicated.

I deliver the drinks to the girls and quickly drink half my drink in frustration. We continue to get to know Helen and Emma, and they seem like great girls so we all agree we need to get together again after tonight. Soon I am mostly done with my drink I start to feel rather light headed. I usually don't get so intoxicated off two drinks, but I just assume it is because I haven't had much to eat today. Shaking my head, I excuse myself for some fresh air and head over to the back porch overlooking the hot tub. It feels a bit chilly to me to be in the water, but the drunk girls in the tub seem to disagree.

Suddenly everything feels very heavy and I have to clutch the railing to stay standing. Some guy comes up to me and starts talking in my ear with hot breath as he rubs my back. I don't really listen to what he says but he seems very interested to get me to follow him. I can't manage to move or respond on my own so when he takes me by the hand and leads me from the porch I am unable to stop him. All I can do is watch as he pulls me up the stairs and into a dark room.

...

I am starting to get bored. Usually these parties interest me, where the girls are entertaining and I find myself with my tongue down some girl's throat by now, but now that I'm with Clary everything is just different. I don't even find the girls here interesting at all. Especially my ex-girlfriend Kaelie, who is basically throwing herself at me right now. I can't seem to get away from her no matter how hard I try. She giggles obnoxiously in my ear, and I decide I might need some alcohol if I'm going to stay at this party any longer and not want to rip my hair out.

I look over at the drink table, getting ready to plot my escape, when I see that asshole flirting with Clary. He is stroking her arm with his disgusting finger and looking at her with sick interest, like how a cat looks at a mouse before it destroys it. I make a move to charge at that asshole and beat his face in when Kaelie grabs my arm and holds on tight.

"Where you going big boy? Do you need some beer?"

Clary turns around and stops when she sees me. She stares at me with a calculated look before shaking her head and heading back outside. I look at that asshole again and he is watching her walk away, obviously staring at her ass, before he looks at me and gives me a slimy smirk. I want to smack that stupid smirk of his face, but I don't want to give him the satisfaction or bring any attention to mine and Clary's secret relationship.

"Hello, Earth to Jace?"

"What, Kaelie?"

"I asked you a question!"

"What?"

"If said, how about you and I get out of here. Back to my place, like usual." She gets close to my ear and seductively whispers, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

"You know what, Kaelie. I'm just going to be real honest here, because clearly you can't take a hint. I'm not interested in you anymore. I'm not quite sure what I ever saw in you, but I'm done messing around with you. So if you're looking to hook up tonight you might as well find another guy."

"Wow, I guess the rumors are true. You really are whipped."

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone is talking about you hooking up with your sister and I thought I knew you better than that. Especially when you have me here to take care of you."

" _Step_ sister, Kaelie. And believe it or not, I don't need to be with someone else to get tired of your shit. Sometimes people get bored when you always give it up so easily." With that I get up and go straight to the bathroom. I know the one downstairs is always occupied, so I go upstairs.

Once the door is shut and locked, I run my hands through my hair and lean against the door, trying to calm myself down. What am I doing? I think for the first time in my life, I am at a party that I don't want to be at. Normally, as sleazy as it sounds, I have a great time but it's because I'm picking up chicks. Now that I have Clary, what am I even doing here? I don't even know how to enjoy myself at a party unless I'm hitting on girls! I actually feel like a pig right now.

I splash my face with water and try to get a grip. How do Magnus and Alec do this? Surely there are ways to enjoy myself without being the asshole I have always been. I just need to hang with some guys. I decide I need to find Alec and see what he is up to.

I take some time to collect myself before I finally drag my ass out of the bathroom and head towards the stairs. I stop dead in my track when, as I'm walking past one of the bedrooms, I see a bit of familiar red hair inside. I throw open the door to find Clary lying nearly unconscious on the bed with her dress pulled all the way up and a dark hooded figure kneeling over her. Without hesitation I throw the hardest punch I can at the pathetic pig and send him flying off the bed. I pull her dress down and cup her face in my hands.

"Clary, are you okay? Clary? Please answer me."

"Jace." Her eyes flutter and she shakes her head. I hear the sad excuse for a human being get up off the floor and scramble out. I get ready to take off after him and find out exactly who did this when I am stopped by Clary's firm grasp on my sleeve.

"No," she murmurs and I reluctantly stay.

"Clary what happened? Are you okay?"

"Don't leave me," she musters, clearly struggling with consciousness. I whip out my phone to quickly dial the chauffeur, and he tells me he'll be here in five. I scoop Clary up in my arms and cradle her against my chest. I head down the stairs that lead to the back of the house, trying to avoid as many people as possible so I don't make a scene.

I go out the back door and round the side of the house when I hear Izzy shouting at me. She stumbles over to me and stares in shock when she sees Clary.

"By the Angel what happened?"

"Why weren't you with her Izzy?" I shout.

"She said she needed air like ten minutes ago! I was just coming to check on her! What happened? Is she okay?"

"No she's not okay! She's been drugged and some freak just tried to-" I stop, because I can't even say it out loud, say what would have happened if I didn't show up. It is so disgusting and I am ashamed I was not better protecting her.

"Who did this?" Izzy hesitantly asks.

"You think if I knew that that I wouldn't have a drop of blood on me? I would beat that piece of shit to a pulp. But he ran and Clary asked me to stay, so for some stupid reason I did. Now all he has is a punch to the face for his despicable deed."

"I'm sorry Jace. I'll ask around to see if anyone knows anything. You just get her home and safe." She must see the furious look on my face because she gently places her hand on my bicep and says softly, "Jace, you did the right thing, staying with her. Don't beat yourself up about it, people like that get what's coming to them."

"I fucking hope so," I spit. She gives me a reassuring smile as the chauffer pulls up and then heads back to the party. I hastily get in and cradle Clary in my lap the whole way home.

I am seething, out of my mind wondering what would have happened if I hadn't happened to be there. If I hadn't been smart enough to use the bathroom upstairs to avoid the crowd. If I hadn't needed to use the bathroom at all. How far would he have gotten? Would she have been haunted, having nightmares her whole life about what she couldn't remember but was helpless to stop? Would she have hated me for failing to protect her?

And just how close did I come to losing the best thing that has ever happened to me?

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys watched Shadowhunters last night! I have been looking forward to it starting for at least six months now, and it's finally here! Ahh! It was good, though being an avid fan there was quite a bit I was unsure about. But it's a TV show so I understand it's going to be a lot different so I'm just excited to see the story in something other than FanFiction haha. What did you guys think?**

 **Sorry if this chapter felt rushed. I wanted to get it out to you faster in honor of the show starting, but I was blanking on how to develop the party more. In all honesty I'm kinda blanking on what else to do with this story period, so it will probably be ending soon. I know how I want to end it (I pretty much have since I started writing this story) but I just need a little more padding before I get there.**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

"You are truly beautiful. I don't know what I would do without you," Jace professes as he twists one of my red locks around his finger. His hand moves slowly to my jaw and he brings my face up to his. I lose myself in his kiss as his hands trail slowly down my body.

Suddenly his hands are on my butt and he gives me an aggressive squeeze. Surprised, I pull away and squeal. However, the familiar blonde hair I expect to see is now black, and the golden eyes I love are gone. Sebastian is staring down at me with a possessive look that chills me to the core and his grip on me tightens as I try to pull away.

"No. Please, let me go!"

"But baby, what's wrong? You don't like this?" He drops his head down to the crook of my neck and whispers hot air on my skin, "You don't want me?"

I shiver as his tongue trails up my neck, and struggle not to whimper in fear. I push against his chest as hard as I can but he holds firm. I clench my eyes shut and try to calm down so I can figure out how to escape. I am disgusted as I feel his hands roam over my body and I struggle not to vomit. One of his hands makes its way up to my neck.

"Come on baby, don't be like this. Look at me. I wanna see those pretty green eyes." When I don't respond he grips my chin a little too hard and urges, "Look at me!"

Instead, I jerk my chin from his grip and chomp down on his finger. He grunts in pain as he shoves me backward with his free hand, and suddenly I am falling. I open my eyes and no longer find Sebastian, but instead a dark, hooded figure standing on the edge of a balcony watching me fall. His menacing figure gets smaller and smaller as I continue to fall towards my impending death. Just as I am about to hit the ground, I sit up with a gasp and find myself in a bed. Not my bed though, but Jace's bed.

"Thank the Angel you're awake. Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

I look to my left to find Jace lounging in the bed beside me. I notice the dark circles under his worried eyes before I get dizzy and everything spins. I grip my pounding head and lay back down.

"Absolutely horrible. What the hell happened?" I pull the covers over my head and hide from the debilitating sunlight pouring in from his window.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember drinking a few drinks, but that's it. Geez, how much did I end up drinking?"

"Just a couple."

"What? How am I so hungover after just a couple of drinks? And why don't I remember anything?" Silence engulfs the room as Jace doesn't reply. Slowly I pull the blanket down and carefully adjust to the light. When I do, I find Jace angrily staring at the wall. He literally looks like he wants to murder that wall.

"Jace? What's wrong?"

His jaw tenses and he refuses to look at me. Something bad must have happened. "Did I do something?"

"No," he answers too quickly. "No, Clare. You didn't do anything. Someone did else something. To you. Something bad."

I grip the comforter, terrified of what I'm about to hear. I'm afraid to know, but at the same time I am sure I won't be able to stop thinking about it until I do. I need to know. "Jace?" He closes his eyes and takes a breath before carefully taking my hand in his.

"Baby, this is going to be hard to hear, and just as hard for me to say, but just know that I am here for you no matter what."

"Jace, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. Okay, um, last night someone put something in your drink. And then they took you upstairs and tried to take advantage of you. But I found you before anything happened and I stopped him."

"Who?"

"I... I don't know. He got away from me. I punched him in the face to get him off of you but he got away while I was seeing if you were okay. I wish I knew though. I would beat whoever did this senseless."

"Jace, it's okay."

"What?" he questions incredulously.

"It's okay. _I'm_ okay. You saved me, and I am so grateful you were there."

"So, you aren't mad?" He seems genuinely shocked at my reaction.

"Of course not, not at you."

"Why not? I almost let something horrible happen to you. I almost didn't stop him from violating you. I almost-"

" _You_ didn't do anything except save me. None of this is your fault, nor would it have been if you hadn't saved me. Even if something horrible had happened to me. But you did save me Jace, and I love you even more for it."

Jace intakes a sharp breath and stares into my eyes. I realize what I have just admitted and also realize that I wholeheartedly believe it.

"You... love... me?"

"Yes I do. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." At that moment, I see every wall he ever put up around him crumble. His facade is gone and before me sits the Jace I always knew was there. His eyes shine and I can tell that someone loving him is not a common feeling for him. That someone telling him they genuinely love him is rare upon his ears, but he actually loves hearing it. "And before you freak out I just want you to know that you don't have to say it back just because I said it so-"

"I love you too. And not because you said it, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know we haven't known each other long, but I've been drawn to you since the first moment I saw you and I haven't been able to get you out of my head since. I've known since the beginning that I feel different for you than I've ever felt for another girl before, but last night made me realize that I don't know what I would do without you, or if something happened to you. I love you, and it means so much to know that you feel the same way."

"Dang it Jace. How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Manage to take my breath away so easily." He chuckles as he cups my cheeks and stares lovingly into my eyes. Those beautiful golden irises stare deep into my soul and my heart melts.

"I love you. And I'm never going to get tired of saying that."

"And I'm never going to get tired of hearing it."

I'm about to kiss him again when I notice the fist sized hole in his wall. Did he do that because of what happened last night? Or did I seriously not notice that yesterday? "Uh, Jace? Why is there a hole in your wall?"

He chuckles and I notice him blush a little. "That? That's what happens when you make me think the worst has happened to you when really you just took a nap in a good hiding place. While I think it's kind of cute that water makes you pass out like that, can you please not let that happen again?"

"Yeahh, sorry about that. I'm the worst."

"Not you're not. But believe it or not, there are people that care about what happens to you, especially me. I don't know what I would do if you disappeared on me for real. Going missing for just a few hours was bad enough."

"Speaking of disappearing, where did you go a few days ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"The day after we first time we spent the whole day together? You disappeared for a while until I ran into you at the art store? I know this house is big but I really don't think I would have gone that long without seeing you."

His look gets distant and he won't look me in the eyes.

"Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"I mean, I can never promise that. You know my temper. But I'll try my best."

He chuckles as he recognizes the truth of those words. "Okay, well, when you and I spent the day together I realized that I was in trouble because I was falling for you pretty hard. So being the usual asshole, I kinda went to one of my exes to try to get you off of my mind. It was that annoying chick from the party that was all over me? She was my usual distraction from all the shit in my life so I thought she could help, but somehow being with her only made it worse. All I could think about was you, and what you were doing, and why I couldn't be with you. I just couldn't get you off my mind, so I came home. And then I tried to get you a present on my way but then I ran into you at the art store. Seriously though, please don't get jealous. She means nothing to me."

"It's okay, I understand. I did my best to ignore what was happening between us because I didn't think it could or would ever happen. But somehow it did. Somehow you love me enough to ignore everyone who will be against us, and I love you the same. Now we are together, I don't want to let you go. I _won't_ let you go."

"Me either baby. Don't you worry. You are all mine."

* * *

"It happened!" Izzy exclaims through the phone.

"He asked you? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, no, I asked him. And I was more worried about you after last night so I didn't want to bring it up at first. But we're totally going to your party together. Like, together together!"

"Congratulations! I'm so excited for you! How did it happen?"

"Simon walked me to my door when the limo dropped me off at my house. We talked about how worried we were about you and after I assured him you were in good hands with Jace, I casually dropped that your party was coming up and I didn't have anyone to go to it with. Of course, Simon completely didn't get the hint so, I, uh, kissed him to help him connect the dots."

"You did what?!"

"Yeah, I know! I was still a bit intoxicated and I couldn't really help myself. So, yeah, we are definitely going to your party together!"

"That's awesome! I'm so excited for you!"

"Thanks! So, are you sure having a party is okay after what happened?"

"Seriously, Iz, like I told you earlier it is okay. Nothing actually happened so while I'm a little freaked out, I'm okay and I'll be more careful with my drinks from now on. Everyone needs to accept that it was not anyone's fault except the bastard that did it. I'm fine, really. Plus the party will be crawling with bodyguards as usual and there won't be any alcohol - at least not out in the open - so nothing should go wrong. Honestly, I'm actually looking forward to this year's party. Normally I dread the lavish carnival my father clearly only throws for his own social status, but this year I have a feeling it is going to be much more exciting! Speaking of the party, I just realized I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to wear. Do you, uh, maybe want to go shopping with me?"

I have to pull the phone away from my ear as she squeals in order to prevent receiving permanent hearing impairment. I'll take that as a yes.

* * *

"What about this one?"

I am starting to regret asking Izzy to go shopping with me. She is holding up yet another dress for me to try on - I lost count after twenty, and I am still standing uncomfortably in the overly skin bearing dress she had me try on last.

"Okay Izzy, I can't do this much longer. I am pretty sure this place doesn't have anything for me, and I'm just thinking we should go home and scour my closet for something more, well, appropriate for a carnival?"

"Nonsense! We cannot go home until we have the perfect, jaw-dropping outfit that will turn everyone's heads. It's your day, you have to look fabulous!"

"Okay, fine, but can we at least go somewhere else?"

"Fiiiiine."

I change back into my clothes, apologize to the woman in the shop for turning her place upside down, then head back onto the streets with bodyguards close behind.

"Hey, why don't we stop and get some coffee before we find our next destination? I could definitely use a break, and if you have never been to Java Jones before then you are seriously missing out."

We head into my favorite coffee shop and I introduce Izzy to the best cup of coffee in town. She loves it, and I am thrilled to have converted yet another Starbucks zombie. As we are about to head out, hot drinks in hand, I nearly run into the next customer walking in the door. I stop dead in my tracks when I recognize the familiar head of dark red hair.

"Mom?"

She looks up at me shocked, and her face quickly lights up when she realizes it is me. She gives me an awkward hug which I don't return and I don't know what to do.

"I'm so happy to see you! I wish I could stay and talk but I'm in a huge hurry." Shocker. "But please can we get together soon? I really want to see you."

"I'll think about it. This is my friend Izzy, by the way." I'm pretty sure my attempt at a subject change was not the least bit subtle. Regardless, they shake hands cordially and I excuse us while practically dragging Izzy out of the cafe.

"Jeez, and I thought my relationship with my mother was bad. I mean, I know her calling you the other day upset you, but that was absolutely cringe-worthy. What happened?"

"Well, my mother skipped town a few years ago, leaving me here with my father as she went to Europe to pursue her dreams. Apparently I was just dragging her down because she didn't even look back, didn't call or write, just pretty much forgot about me. So I forgot about her as well until a few weeks ago when she called to tell me she was in town. Now she thinks I'll just forget everything and come running back into her arms."

"Damn girl, that's awful."

"Yeah, I have some pretty shitty parenting, all around."

"Seriously. How about we go get you that hot birthday outfit and then forget this ever happened over some mimosas, yeah?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

 **Gahh, it's been forever since I updated last! I'm so sorry! I've been pretty busy alongside my stupid writer's block, but I recently found some inspiration for this story again so hopefully I will be able to finish it soon. I've already got another story in mind but with my poor update rate lately I may hold off on posting it until I get well into it. Anyways, would anyone want to read a story about Clary being a mind reader?  
**

 **I loved reading what you guys had to say about _Shadowhunters_! For those of you that kept watching, I hope you are enjoying it more now! I think the actors are doing much better than they started and I'm really interested to see how they play out the sibling relationship story line. What do you guys think?**

 **Thank you all for reading my story and telling me what you think! It really means a lot to me! :)**


End file.
